Sangre
by blue.little.bunny
Summary: Una probada no es suficiente. Allen x Road  traduccion de Blood escrito por Strikerflame2
1. Chapter 1

Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino

Esta es una traducción de "Blood" escrita por Strikerflame2

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**

Más que cualquier cosa, Rode Kamelot ama el sabor de los dulces. Dulces, azucarados, delicias malas para los dientes pero buenas para la lengua.

Road ama todo tipo de dulces. Pero hay otro sabor que es un cercano contendiente de estos. No tiene mucha variedad a diferencia de los dulces, pero ciertamente es diferente dependiendo de su fuente. El único, metálico y exquisito sabor de la sangre. Y hay en particular una que con facilidad es su favorita. Ella solo la ha probado una vez, pero ese sabor se lo recordara por siempre. Todos los otros sabores no eran nada comparados ante el sabor del joven exorcista, Allen Walker.

Había algo de él, algo tan dulce, tan diferente, tan inocente, tan puro. Y al mismo tiempo, había algo más. Algo que hacía que atesorara más el sabor de su sangre sobre las otras. Ella solo tenía ese único sabor después de usar una afilada vela para apuñalar su ojo para luego lamer la sangre para limpiar la vela. Y en este momento, en su habitación, rodeada por todo tipo de juguetes y muñecas, ella quiere más.

Esto fue difícilmente un secreto después de su primera pelea, Rodhe estaba enamorada de Allen. Y en su último encuentro ella se lanzo sobre él y le robó su primer beso, para alivio suyo. Había algo divertido sobre él, tan excitante, algo que la hacía querer estar más y más cerca de él. Tal vez ella estaba ansiosa por una nueva muñeca, tal vez ella quería saber que tan fuete podría ser él, tal vez ella solo quería saber que tan ilimitado era su amor y su compasión. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, ella lo quería. Cada parte de él. Su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma…

Su sangre.

Allen Walker pudo descubrir todo esto cuando entrando a su habitación encontró a la ya mencionada chica acostada en su cama.

"¡tú!" el exorcista se alejo de Road y se preparó para invocar su inocencia, "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo hiciste para entrar aquí?"

"tranquilo," dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, "no estoy aquí para iniciar nada. Yo solo quise venir a verte." Se movió un poco y se hecho de nuevo en la cama, "Si no causo problemas, puedo quedarme, ¿verdad?"

Allen rechino los dientes, "tú amenazaste con matar a Lenalee y a Chouji si yo no peleaba con Lavi cuyo corazón tratabas de destruir, me apuñalaste en el ojo, heriste a Miranda, trataste de convertir a Lenalee en tu muñeca personal, ¿y ya mencione que me apuñalaste en el ojo? ¿Cómo esperas que acepte que solo quieres estar de visita? Y si lo hiciera, ¿por qué debería dejarte?"

Rodhe rió, se acomodo en la cama y respiro profundamente, "tu cama es más cómoda que la mía. La usaremos cuando seas mío."

Allen exploto, "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUIERE DECIR ESO? ¿Qué significa que seré tuyo?... ¿mi cama es más cómoda?"

Rodhe dejo salir un pequeño gemido para mostrar que estaba realmente cómoda, "huele como tú, también"

Allen se sonrojo, "¿Q-que tiene que ver eso? ¡No digas cosas raras!"

"no es raro," Road sonrió al nervioso exorcista, "¿no crees que es normal que huela como tú?"

"supongo que si" Allen se encogió de hombros, "espera, ¡deja de distraerme!"

"hueles realmente bien, Allen."

Y eso hizo que Allen llegara a su limite, "muy bien, esto es todo," Allen tomo la mano de Road y la jalo para tratar de sacarla, "se una buen loquedemoniosseas y regresa a casa antes de que te encuentren aquí."

"Awwww," sonrió la pequeña Noah, "No creí que te importara tanto."

"no te equivoques", Allen continuo, "estoy bajo investigación en estos momentos. Tengo la habilidad de controlar el arca de la misma manera que lo hacia el catorceavo. Y hay un inspector quien trata de acusarme de herejía! Como crees que reaccionaria si ve a alguien del clan Noah en mi habitación, acostado en mi cama y diciendo que huelo bien? Sabes lo espeluznante que es?"

"Tch", Road frunció el ceño, "deberías tomarlo como un cumplido"

"Estas realmente loca" Allen respondió a la reacción de la chica, "lamento que te sientas de esa manera por mí, pero no hay una maldita oportunidad de reciprocidad. Ahora vete."

Road miro a Allen, su sonrisa usual desapareció y su semblante era más serio de lo que antes había visto.

"bien, me voy," dijo ella, Allen se sorprendió ya que ella parecía…sometida. Una de sus puertas especiales apareció tras ella y yacía con las puertas abiertas. Road dio una última mirada a Allen "sabes, realmente te amo."

Allen hizo un pausa, "yo no."

Road lucio visiblemente afectada al correr al interior de la puerta. Momentos después esta desapareció. Allen suspiro y se tiro sobre su cama. El permaneció allí por varios segundos antes de pararse repentinamente.

"necesito lavar mis sabanas."

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**

Bien este es el final del primer capítulo, espero que les guste, en verdad que yo he disfrutado mucho con este fic y ojala que ustedes lo hagan también ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Allen tenía muchas cosas en mente. Esto era comprensible, considerando los hechos de la noche anterior en a que Road había entrado a su habitación, como si lo del arca nunca hubiera pasado y comenzando a decir que le gustaba mucho su olor. Y también agregando que lo amaba mucho antes de irse…bien, tranquilizante, creo. Aunque Allen estaba tan preocupado, nadie podría decir que se dio cuenta por sus hábitos alimenticios ya que el acabo con 6 de sus 9 platos en tan solo 2 minutos.

"Buenos días, Walker" se escucho una voz detrás de Allen antes de que su dueño se sentara a lado de él "debo creer que durmió bien?"

Allen frunció el ceño. Él en verdad no tiene un problema con Howard Link, el asistente del inspector Rouvelier, el problema era que él había sido asignado a ser su perro guardián . Link es una buena persona, educado, gentil (sin mencionar el pastel que le dio a Allen el cual no le hizo perder ningún punto con él), pero el hecho de estar siempre a su alrededor fue suficiente para irritarlo.

"bastante bien", mintió. Con todo lo ocurrido Allen tenía suficiente estrés como para mantenerlo despierto todas las noches. La visita de Road no ayudaba en nada. Y la noticia de que Link se embarcaría con él la noche siguiente le era aun más desconcertante.

"buenos días Moyashi, dos granos"

Allen sonrió por primera vez desde ayer. Él prefería escuchar mas esta voz, la de su amigo Lavi. Allen se alegraba de escuchar a Lavi tan feliz como de costumbre, considerando las dificultades que sufrió en su más reciente misión. Su corazón casi fue destruido, por poco se quema hasta la muerte, su inocencia fue hecha añicos y además tuvo que pelear con el monstro en el que Tyki Mikk se había convertido. Y eso era solo la punta del iceberg. Pero Lavi tenía una rara habilidad de saltar de situaciones como esas a su normal, alegre y bromista forma de ser.

"creí haberle dicho que no me llamaras así!" resoplo el inspector, claramente no le agradaba ni un poco el apodo que le había sido otorgado por el bookman en entrenamiento.

"no" Lavi sonrió, "tu dijiste que era grosero, nunca dijiste que no te llamara así", sonrió y tomo asiento frente Allen y Link.

"entonces se lo pido ahora" Link dijo mientras trataba de mantener la calma, "no me llame así."

"lo considerare" la sonrisa de Lavi se hizo aun más amplia "dos granos"

Link gruño e inicio con su desayuno. Allen, por otro lado, ya estaba cerca de terminar con su comida y rezaba por que terminara antes de que el inspector llegara a la mitad. No había habido problemas desde que Link lo había empezado a vigilar. Sin mencionar que prefería no dejar a Lavi a solas con él.

Esto hizo pensar a Allen. Lavi, debería confiarle a su amigo los eventos sucedidos en la noche anterior o tal vez el bookman alertaría a la Orden ante tal riesgo de seguridad. No es un secreto que Lavi no está feliz con lo que la mayor de los Noah le hizo. Sin mencionar que para Lavi, Road estaba muerta. Quizá eso debía permanecer como estaba. Pero Allen sentía que debía decirle a alguien, incluso si los inspectores lo acusaban de herejía y de fraternizar con el enemigo.

Fraternizar con el enemigo. ¿Era en verdad este el caso?¿ Era eso cuando esa sombra le dio instrucciones para convertirse en el músico para así controlar el arca? ¿Era eso cada vez que se veía en el espejo y lucia distorsionado? ¿Era eso cuando tomo asiento en la mesa de banquetes con el Noah del "placer," Tyki Mikk? ¿Era es cuando Road lo besó?

Una vez más la mente de Allen se fue por la tangente. El beso de Road… ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿En verdad estará enamorada de él? ¿Era eso posible? Sin mencionar que la noche anterior ella pareció muy agobiada cuando él le dijo que no la amaba. Él había visto algo horrible en sus ojos cuando él había supuestamente exorcizado a Tyki, pero no era algo ni remotamente cerca a lo triste que se vio ayer, ¿era realmente posible que un Noah se enamorara de un humano?

No, _es imposible_, Allen pensó, _el nivel de odio que los Noah han demostrado hacia los humanos esta más allá de la imaginación. La idea de que ella pueda enamorarse de uno, de un exorcista, de mi, es ridícula…no?_

"Allen, oye, Allen!" Allen fue traído de nuevo a la realidad por la voz del bookman quien estaba sentado frente a él. "¿estás bien? Dejaste de comer ¿acaso no te gustó la comida?"

Allen miró el resto de su comida. Para su disgusto Link había terminado su desayuno antes de que Allen pudiera escaparse. Allen frunció el ceño y rápidamente terminó para después salir corriendo de ahí. Link y Lavi intercambiaron miradas confundidos antes de que ellos fueran tras Allen, preguntándose que pudo haber causado tal cambio de humor en el exorcista. Pero esto es algo que Allen guardaría para sí mismo todo lo que pudiera.

¿Pero cuanto, exactamente, podría ser?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Han pasado tres días desde que Road apareció ante Allen. Ella no ha estado enteramente segura de visitar a Allen de nuevo. Cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo, ella recordaba dos simples palabras "yo no" e inmediatamente lo reconsideraba. Sin mencionar que no estaba muy contenta de ser llamada "loquedemoniosseas". Él sabía bien lo que era.

Pero tal vez no era eso. Quizá era preocupación. Lo tenía que admitir, ella sintió un poco de preocupación cuando Allen le dijo que estaba bajo investigación. Este bien, tal vez era más que preocupación. Tal vez ella tenía miedo por él. Tal vez ella quería llevarlo lejos de ese estúpido lugar, lejos de todos los exorcistas, de figuras acusativas, lejos de los otros humanos, lejos de todo. En algún lugar hecho solo para ellos.

Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, Road rápidamente se dio una bofetada. Ella no puede pensar cosas como esas. Así no era ella. No era para nada como ella.

"Allen…" Road pensó en voz alta, "¿Que me hiciste? ¿En qué me has convertido?"

Road suspiro, saco un dulce, lo metió a su boca, y lo mastico distraídamente, "tal vez debería matarlo."

…

Allen no estaba feliz, el ser investigado era bastante malo. Y tener a Howard Link sobre él no ayudaba. Y la mera presencia de Rouvelier lo perturbaba. N siquiera fue capaz de comunicarse con su maestro. Sencillamente, todo iba de mal en peor para él.

Rouvelier. Ese es un gran problema. El inspector que llego y acuso a Allen de herejía. Quizá es su bigote de cepillo, quizá es el aspecto siniestro que siempre tiene, quizá era el hecho de que siempre que Lenalee lo ve se encoge de hombros y dirige su mirada a otra parte. Fuera lo que fuera, Rouvelier es una gran perturbación en la mente de Allen.

Y ahora ese hombre lo estaba mirando directamente a los ojos.

Era de noche y Allen estaba a punto de retirarse a su habitación. Era un simple paseo por el pasillo. Pero en el momento en que hicieron contacto visual, ambos simplemente se detuvieron. Esa simple mirada se convirtió en una lucha de miradas. Allen lo veía de manera desafiante, Rouvelier veía a Allen como un obstáculo, un inconveniente, una interrupción en _su_ Orden.

Allen, sin embargo, no ve a Rouvelier como el enemigo. Simplemente lo ve como a alguien que no queda en el cuadro. No es que sea estúpido, pero tampoco es el tipo más brillante. Es terco, pero dedicado. Pero a pesar de su falta de odio hacia el hombre, Allen aun no sentía que fuera la mejor persona del mundo.

Para gran alivio de Allen, Rouvelier termino por rendirse y pasar de largo siguiendo su camino. Allen suspiro y continuo su camino rumbo a su habitación. Era tarde, tenía que dormir. Sabía que Link ya estaría allí, muy a su pesar.

Allen había disfrutado de su privacidad cuando aun tenía un poco de ella claro está. Ahora estaba limitado a cambiarse y usar el baño. Todo lo demás, fue una suerte de mierda. Link estaba con él mientras comía, en el papeleo, cuando hablaba con sus amigos, cuando dormía y maldita sea en todo lo demás. No es que Link fuera una mala persona, pero Allen se canso de todo esto rápidamente.

Allen volvió a su habitación y, como era de esperarse, encontró a Link dormido en un futon en su piso. Allen volvió a suspirar antes de quitarse la camisa y dejarse caer en la cama. No se molesto en meterse bajo las sabanas, el simplemente cerró los ojos.

Pero desgraciadamente el sueño no llegaba. Allen estuvo ahí por una buena media hora antes de que se levantara y soltara un suspiro de fastidio. Tres días. Tres días habían pasado y todavía no lograba conseguir sacar aquel incidente de su cabeza. Pero quien podría culparlo, había visto morir a Road y no había pasado ni una semana y la encuentra cómodamente acostada en su habitación. Por no mencionar lo que dijo.

Allen agradeció que Link no se hubiera dado cuenta, ni que otra persona haya ido a hacerle una visita nocturna. El aroma de Road. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero su aroma apenas comenzaba a alejarse. No era un mal olor. De hecho era uno muy agradable. Es un hecho, está asociado con una niña homicida que es parte de un clan que desea la aniquilación humana, pero aun así es…dulce, a su manera. El olor era muy fuerte en la manta en la que sobre la que ella se había acostado y se había mezclado bien con su olor. Allen encontró un poco irónico que el que Road comentara sobre cómo le agradaba su olor lo había hecho sentir incomodo, pero ahora él estaba obsesionado con el olor de ella.

Allen se tomo un momento para asegurase que Link estaba dormido. Él se aseguraba de eso por lo menos dos o tres veces desde la visita de Road. Le resultaba curioso que en lugar de abrir una ventana para que el olor se fuera haya permitido que el olor se quedara, aunque fuera un recordatorio de la incómoda visita de Road. Además de que esta sea probable la última vez que sea capaz de olerlo, teniendo en cuenta cómo ha ido disminuyendo los últimos dos días.

Pero por extraño que parezca le parece muy relajante, tanto que sus parpados se empezaron a sentir pesados. Así que se echo hacia atrás y empezó a cerrar sus ojos. Pero antes de dormir un pensamiento llego a su mente.

Road, Que extraña creatura eres!

….

Notas del traductor: siento la tardanza, pero el trabajo no me deja nada de tiempo T.T, prometo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Era tarde. Tan tarde que incluso ya era temprano. Road no era especialmente cuidadosa con el tiempo, lo único que le importaba era que Allen y su estúpido perro guardián estuvieran dormidos. Y tendrían que estar realmente dormidos para que ella cumpliera su plan: matar a Allen Walker.

Ella seria rápida. Entraría, lo apuñalaría en la garganta y saldría. Nadie despertaría, nadie se daría cuenta hasta que ya fuera muy tarde. Y él no podría ni hacer un sonido. Por supuesto que hay formas más divertidas de matar a la gente, pero ella estaba realmente cansada y sabía que si se tomaba su tiempo para matarlo terminaría cambiando de opinión.

Hubo un par de cosas a considerar. Qué tan grande era La Orden Oscura, donde se encontraba Allen, el ruido que pudiera causar al entrar a su habitación, su guardián, demasiadas cosas que dificultaban el aparecer con cualquier medio.

Casi.

Aproximadamente a las 3:21 de la mañana, Road utilizo el arca para aparecer al pie de la cama de Allen.

Afortunadamente para Road ni el joven exorcista, ni el inspector despertaron por el ruido causado por su entrada. Pero esto no fue lo primer que la Noé notó. No, de hecho lo primero que notó fue que el piso de Allen estaba realmente frío.

De hecho, Road había llegado a esta misión descalza. El sigilo era la clave y sus zapatos podían causar demasiado ruido en el piso de Allen. Ella solo llevaba puesto un sencillo camisón blanco que le llegaba justo encima de las rodillas. Ella estaba siendo cuidadosa, muy cuidadosa, hasta el punto que no quería hacer el ruido causado por la tela sobre la tela. Nada iba a arruinar esto, nada.

Ella se acero de puntillas a la cama de Allen, teniendo doble cuidado de no pisar sobre ni cerca de Link o su futon. Eran solo unos pequeños pasos, pero ella sentía que eran millas. Su corazón latía rápidamente y sentía que respirar era un poco más difícil. Las dudas empezaron a llegar a su mente. Estaba tardando mucho. Una vela afilada apareció en su mano mientras se acercaba más y más a Allen.

Cuando llego a su destino, quito las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Allen y se quedo sin aliento. El torso desnudo de Allen estaba frente a ella y no pudo evitar sufrir un desmayo interno. No había visto la forma en que su brazo se conectaba al resto de su cuerpo. Para ella, era hermoso, una yuxtaposición de rojo y blanco que parecía encajar de una manera tan perfecta.

Su cuerpo la extasiaba. Los años de entrenamiento y su metabolismo de alta velocidad le habían dejado un cuerpo fuerte, pero no demasiado musculoso. En forma y no exagerado. En pocas palabras PERFECTO. Y con unos brazos en los que quisiera caer dormida mientras que Allen le susurre cosas dulces…

Road casi se volvió a golpear. Era ahora o nunca. Si no lo hacía en este segundo, ella nunca sería capaz de volver a intentarlo. Levanto la vela por encima de su cabeza y la dejo caer tan fuerte como pudo.

Pero la vela nunca término de caer. Se detuvo antes de tocar el cuello de Allen. La manzana de adán se movió ligeramente por debajo de la vela de metal, apenas raspando la punta. Esto fue suficiente para cortar la piel, pero no lo suficiente para despertar al exorcista, ni para hacerle daño. Pero esta herida dejo en el arma lo que Road más deseaba: su sangre.

Road se dio cuenta de esto y lentamente llevo la punta de la vela a su boca. Tembló, su lengua se extendió desde su boca mientras lamia las pocas gotas de sangre de la vela. El sabor metálico fue celestial para ella. Lo que había deseado durante tanto tiempo por fin lo tenía, aunque fuera muy poco el liquido vital. Necesitaba más. No podía seguir un segundo más sin ella.

Poco a poco y con cuidado se subió a la cama de Allen, se sentó en el estomago de Allen con las piernas a cada lado de él. La vela se desvaneció, ella se fue inclinando lentamente hacia abajo hasta que paso la lengua sobre la herida que le había hecho. Oyó a Allen lanzar un leve gemido mientras dormía, Road se sintió bien al ver que podía causar que Allen hiciera ruidos de ese estilo. Quería volver a escucharlo. Así que volvió a pasar su lengua por la herida y trago un poco mas de sangre y entonces Allen dejo escapar otro gemido. Dios, amaba ese sonido. Ella lo amaba.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. El momento había pasado. Road no podría matar a Allen Walker.

En ese preciso momento, a ella ya no le importaba nada, así que puso sus caderas ligeramente sobre el estomago de Allen sin dejar de lamer su cuello. La sangre en la herida ya había coagulado, pero a Road no le importaba. No quería la sangre de Allen es ese momento, lo quería a él. E incluso si él estaba dormido, aunque él ni siquiera fuera consciente de ello, incluso si nunca lo sabe, ahora mismo, era de ella. Todo suyo y de nadie más.

Road empezó a ser más atrevida, los gemidos de Allen la animaban a continuar. Ella acaricio suavemente sus brazos, mientras dejaba un pequeño sendero de marcas desde la herida hasta su oreja y entonces mordió un poco el lóbulo. No podía resistir más. La boca de Allen se encontraba ligeramente abierta y era demasiado tentadora. Su corazón se detuvo junto con ella cuando presiono sus labios contra los de Allen. Ella lo tomo ligeramente de los hombros mientras metía un poco su lengua para explorar la boca de Allen.

Ella fue breve, sin embargo ella quería probarlo sin despertarlo en el proceso, claro está. Pero por Dios, él tendría que tener un sueño muy pesado para que ella hiciera todo eso y el no se diera cuenta.

La cosa es…

Ella no lo hizo.


	5. Chapter 5

Road fue arrojada y choco contra uno de los postes de la cama, se mordió uno de sus labios para no llorar por el dolor que esto le causo, La joven Noah veía a Allen quien permanecía sentado, respirando con dificultad y poniendo una mano sobre la herida. No parecía contento, en lo mas mínimo.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Allen susurro lo más fuerte que pudo, pero sin despertar a Link, "¿Qué estas…oh dios mío, que…?" Allen se froto la boca fuertemente con el brazo. No tuvo que decir nada, eso fue suficiente para que Road sintiera una puñalada en el corazón. Aunque ella no lo mostrara.

"creo que es obvio", susurro mientras se acercaba gateando a él, "solo estoy reclamando lo que legítimamente es mi-…"

Ella fue interrumpida por Allen quien la tomo por la cabeza para empujarla hacia atrás.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Allen miro su herida después de notar un poco de sangre seca en la boca de Road, "¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿Ahora los Noé son vampiros?"

"Bueno…"

"¿tratabas de matarme? El exorcista la interrumpió, la ira en su voz era más clara que nunca, " sospechan que fraternizo con el enemigo, ahora estás haciendo eso realidad! Para alguien que dice amarme, parece que estas desesperada por verme muerto!"

Road se quedo en silencio, ella vino con la intención de matarlo, pero después se convirtió en algo totalmente diferente. Pero lo que hizo bien pudo haberle causado la pena de muerte si alguien la hubiera visto. Ella sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el corazón.

"Lo siento"

"pues deberías de… ¿Qué…espera que?"

Allen se quedo atónito. Road. Road Camelot acababa de…disculparse? Allen volvió a mirar a la Noé, ella solo miraba las sabanas con una mirada oprimida y llena de culpa.

_¿Es ella…de verdad capaz de sentirse mal por lo que hizo?_ Allen pensó para sí, _después de todo lo que ha hecho… ¿realmente puede?_

"voy a ser sincera", musito : " he venido a matarte, pero no… no lo pude hacer. Tú me hiciste algo, Allen Walker. No sé lo que es, pero no puedo matarte. Hay algo muy especial en ti…no eres como los demás seres humanos. Eres amable, tolerante, indulgente, dulce, te preocupas por los demás, cuidas a tus amigos, a tus enemigos, a los akuma… Estúpido Allen. Has hecho que me enamore de ti"

Allen se quedo mirando a la Noé, su expresión era totalmente ilegible. Lo que pasaba por su cabeza era un total misterio para Road y francamente no estaba segura de querer saber que era. Estaba casi segura que Allen la odiaba más de lo que lo hacía antes. Ella solo bajo la cabeza, soltó un suspiro y giro hacia la puerta del arca.

"me voy", murmuro, "yo…lo siento, no volveré a molest-…"

"Únetenos"

Road se congelo. Ella no pudo haber escuchado eso, era imposible. Nadie, ni siquiera Allen podría mostrar misericordia a una chica como…

"únetenos", repitió Allen, "los seres humanos no son tan malos como tu piensas que son. Hay mucha gente como yo por ahí. Si en verdad te sientes así por mí, entonces eso significa que hay mas para ti de lo que piensas. Sé que una parte de ti solo quiere ser feliz y estoy seguro de que puede ser así si te unes a nosotros. Por favor, Road, Podríamos usar a alguien como…"

"Basta…" dijo Road, mientras apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, "no...Nunca te compares con otros seres humanos, Allen. No eres como ellos, en ninguna maldita cosa."

"Pero _soy_ humano Road" Allen frunció el ceño, "ni tu ni yo podemos cambiar eso. La verdad es que eres distinta a los humanos normales, pero por dentro eres tan humana como yo"

Road tomo una pausa y suspiro: "yo no soy como tú, ni siquiera estoy cerca de estar a tu nivel" salto de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del arca.

"entiendo que no puedo tenerte…pero esta noche tuve la oportunidad de estar cerca de ti. Tuve la oportunidad de abrirme contigo. Nunca olvidares esta noche, nunca. Sobre todo porque nunca podre volver a tener una noche como esta. Pero incluso si fue una sola noche…valió la pena…te amo Allen Walker.

Y con esto, la chica entro sigilosamente a la puerta morada para después desaparecer sin dejar rastro o cualquier otro signo de que había estado ahí exceptuando el persistente sabor en la boca de Allen, tres manchas de sangre diminutas en el suelo y el regreso de su aroma.

Quizá era el sabor dulce en su boca causado por años de comer dulces.

Quizá era el aroma que había regresado a su habitación.

Quizá fue la mirada triste en el rostro de Road cuando le confesó su amor.

Quizá era la posibilidad de ganar un nuevo aliado en la lucha contra el conde.

O quizá era algo totalmente diferente.

Fuese lo que fuese, es seguro que desde ese momento la vida del exorcista y de la Noé no sería la misma.


	6. Chapter 6

Han pasado 6 días desde la invasión. Allen difícilmente podía creer cuanto había cambiado todo, cuanto se había perdido. La invasión había sido catastrófica, hubo muchas muertes innecesarias y se perdieron muchas cosas. Pero aun así él seguía viendo un pequeño rayo de esperanza. Allen sabia más acerca del alcance du su poder, pudo ver a los cuatro generales en acción y Lenalee era ahora mucho más poderosa de lo que alguna vez fue.

El líder de la rama de Oceanía había sido asesinado por la Noé Lulu Bell para poder infiltrarse a la Orden y así comenzar la invasión con una combinación de akumas nivel 3. La mayor parte de la rama científica había sido aniquilado, algunos de ellos convertidos en calaveras. El resto quedo gravemente herido pero vivos.

Por el momento, lo peor que había ocurrido era el nacimiento del primer akuma nivel había tomado solo un movimiento de sus dedos para dejar incapacitado a Allen e incluso hacer que los generales perdieran sincronía con su inocencia. De no ser por Miranda y el general Tiedoll nadie habría sobrevivido a este ataque. Con el esfuerzo combinado de Allen, el nuevo poder de Lenalee y el general Cross, fueron capaces de poner fin al ataque, pero después de que habían matado a varios buscadores, de dejar casi muerto a Komui, heridos a Kanda y Lavi e incluso de matar a un par de calaveras, entre ellos a Tap, quien se había convertido en una.

La versión oficial era que la base iba a ser abandonada debido a que había un nuevo edificio de la Orden en otra parte. Esta fortaleza que había sido hogar de muchos exorcistas, que había sido un refugio, un lugar para descansar entre misiones, iba a ser completamente evacuado. La mayoría tuvo una sensación de pérdida al escuchar la noticia, pero otros no veían la hora de escapar de los terribles recuerdos de la invasión. En cualquiera de los casos se trataba de una verdadera tragedia.

02:51. El silencio llenaba la habitación de Allen. Desde la invasión, Link ya no se encontraba en la invasión del exorcista. El seguimiento de Allen se había convertido en una de las menores prioridades. Esta probablemente fue la razón por la que Road fue capaz de deslizarse en la habitación de Allen pasando completamente desapercibida, para su alivio. Ella ni siquiera tuvo la necesidad de utilizar el arca, que era bueno ya que el conde le había reprendido por usarla sin permiso la última vez.

Se acerco poco a poco a la cama de Allen, resistiendo el impulso de reír. Se acerco lentamente, lamiendo sus labios con anticipación, reflejo de lo ocurrido en su última visita. Con cuidado quito las sabanas de Allen, se sentó en su estomago y después…

…fue arrojada directamente sobre el frío suelo de piedra…

"Tú sí que sabes cómo saludar a una chica", se quejo Road mientras que la herida sangrante de su cabeza sanaba.

"No estoy de humor para tus travesuras", gruño Allen, "no después de lo sucedido"

"Hey, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso!" Espetó Road.

"¿Estas tratando de consolarme?" se burlo Allen, "sabias lo que pasaría ¿no? ¿Me advertiste? ¿Trataste de detenerlos?"

Road abrió la boca para responder, hizo una pausa, y luego volvió a cerrarla y se quedo mirando al suelo "…No"

Allen siguió hablando ferozmente contra Road: "Vi morir amigos hace cinco días. Gente que trabajo a mi lado, con la que hablaba, que me daba ayuda vital para salvar este mundo de ustedes. Ellos murieron por culpa de tu familia y sus akumas. No puedo perdonarlos por una ofensa así. ¿Qué demonios pensabas al venir aquí? ¿Crees que lograrías algo? ¿O quizá viniste a matarme tu misma? Para lo que demon…

"Vine porque quería saber que estabas bien."

"…¿qué?"

Road seguía mirando a otro lado mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Sintió la mirada de Allen sobre ella, eso la hizo sentir cálida y terrible al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, Allen la estaba mirando. Directamente y solo a ella. La única persona, la única mujer que podía ver en este momento, la única en quien podía poner su mirada. Sus hermosos ojos grises le pertenecían. Pero por otra parte sentía que la juzgaba, que la odiaba, que la culpaba por lo ocurrido hace cinco días. La hacía sentir vergüenza por incluso maldecirlo con su terrible presencia. Era una feliz tortura.

"Yo…" suspiro, " se que no me quieres o incluso pensar en mi. Pero después de escuchar lo que paso, escuchando como el conde del milenio presumía cuanta gente había muerto…yo puse una sonrisa para él, pero yo solo podía pensar 'por favor, no dejes que Allen sea uno de los muertos'. Los demás no me importaban, perdóname Allen"

Allen la miro por un momento. Después abrió la boca y destrozó el corazón de Road.

"Me enfermas"

Road hizo una mueca. Sentía que Allen le había devuelto el favor de cuando ella lo apuñalo en el ojo, solo que dirigido directamente a su corazón.

"Mientras yo viva, vas a estar bien?" Allen dijo casi burlonamente: "¡Oh, maravilloso. Incluso si pierdo a mis amigos, a mis compañeros de trabajo, a mi maestro, no importa, porque sigo vivo. Aunque me sienta miserable por el resto de mi vida, maldiciéndome y culpándome por no ser capaz de proteger a nadie, no, estoy vivo, así que todo está bien".

"Yo…"

"¿Se te ocurrió pensar en que como me sentía?" Allen la interrumpió: "Acéptalo Road. El hecho de que ni siquiera te preocupes por otra persona es solo una prueba más de que somos enemigos. Tu desprecio por la vida humana excepto la mía va en contra de todo lo que represento. Apenas eres una niña, Road hay cosas que simplemente no entiendes."

Allen se recostó en la cama y quito su mirada de Road, "Vete ahora o alertare a la orden entera de que estas aquí"

Road no podía hablar. Ella no podía hablar, no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía respirar. Todo lo que podía hacer era quedarse sentada en el piso de Allen, mirando al frente y tratando aguantar las lágrimas. Cuando por fin reunió la fuerza para hablar todo lo que salió fue tartamudeo y palabras sin terminar.

"Ríndete Road", Allen se quejo, "Simplemente no hay manera. Ahora déjame en paz, tuve un largo día y no estoy de humor. Y yo realmente alertare a la Orden de que estas aquí"

"N-no, no"

Allen parpadeo, "¿Qué te hace decir eso?"

"Tú no eres ese tipo de persona", Road sollozo ligeramente. Nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida. Esta tristeza aplastante, la sensación de intenso dolor que solo puede ser causado por las palabras de alguien a quien amas. Fue una autentica tortura que la hizo hacer y decir cosas que ella nunca imagino que haría, "eres…eres muy amable. Incluso tu me acabas de lastimar de una manera que ni siquiera se puede sentir…sigo creyendo que eres la persona más dulce que he conocido. Ni una sola vez has dicho que me odias. En verdad que tienes toda la razón en decir que en verdad no odias a nadie. No puedes odiar a nadie ¿verdad?.

Road solo recibió silencio

"…Allen, por favor…"

Allen parpadeó. Una vez más Road lo sorprendió. ¿Acababa de implorar? ¿Estaba realmente implorando por que le dijera que no la odiaba? Eso planteo otra pegunta…¿podría realmente decir que la odiaba? Suspiro.

"Yo no te odio", Allen suspiro y se sentó . Se levanto de su cama y le ofreció una mano a Road quien la tomo a regañadientes. É l notó lo suave que era su piel, "pero tampoco te amo. Somos muy diferentes, venimos de lados opuestos. Tú quieres destruir a la humanidad mientras que yo quiero salvarla. Tú me pusiste antes que todos los setes humanos y yo pongo a los otros seres humanos antes que yo." Allen hizo que Road se levantara "Vete a casa, por favor, por tu seguridad y la mía, no vuelvas".

Allen se sorprendió cuando Road rápidamente se adelanto y lo abrazo, poniendo la cabeza contra su pecho, "Tú sabes tan bien como yo que no puedo hacer eso" cerró los ojos con fuerza, "No puedo permanecer lejos. No lo haré. Quiero quedarme contigo."

Allen suspiró, "Pero no puedes"

"…Si" Road levanto la cabeza pero sin soltar a Allen, "Pero yo quiero. Tanto que duele…" Ella vacilo y miro hacia él "Solo esta noche, por favor?"

Allen abrió los ojos un poco, "¿y el conde?"

"No se dará cuenta", dijo la joven Noah, "Yo no vivo en el arca y papá no se dará cuenta de que me haya ido ya que estaré de vuelta por la mañana, además no estaré tanto tiempo aquí. Yo solo…quiero una noche."

Allen hizo una pausa, "Y si alguien viene…"

"Cierra la puerta, estúpido" murmuro Road.

"…bien, buen punto" Allen suspiro, "Una noche, eso es todo lo que recibirás. Después de esto no quiero verte de nuevo por aquí"

Road sintió un vuelco a su corazón; "Gracias…Allen Walker"

"Ni lo menciones…y lo digo enserio, no se lo menciones a nadie o los dos estaremos en problemas".

Sus palabras cayeron en oídos sordos. Road lo había soltado y lo tomo de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta la cama. Allen no pudo dejar de notar que en ese instante…Road parecía una niña inocente sin preocupación por el mundo. Y que sorprendentemente trajo una sonrisa a su rostro.

La Noé se metió en la cama de Allen e hizo espacio para él. Rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor del torso desnudo y se acurruco en él antes de caer en un profundo sueño. Allen se quedo mirando a la niña por un momento antes de suspirar y de asegurarse que estuviera cerca y bien. Ella era tan pequeña, se veía tan frágil. Pero esta misma chicha fue quien lo había obligado a golpearla con su garra. No sabía que tan segura se sentía Road, ubicada en los poderosos brazos de Allen, aunque la sensación de su infame brazo izquierdo era áspera.

Allen suavemente paso su mano por el brazo de Road. Tenía la piel tan suave. Era difícil creer que esa piel había sido cortada, apuñalada, quemada, y quien sabe que mas antes de que Allen y Lavi pelearan con ella. Y no solo era su piel. Teniendo a Road tan cerca como estaba, sin querer había enterrado la cara en su cabello. A pesar de su apariencia de punta, fue sorprendentemente suave y parecía ser la fuente del olor que se quedaba en su habitación después de cada una de sus visitas.

Allen miró a Road. Él siempre se había preguntado sobre las cicatrices en la frente de los Noé. ¿Les dolió cuando les aparecieron? Cuando el Noé despertó ¿Qué sintieron cuando las cicatrices aparecieron por primera vez? Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban despertando ¿Qué pensaron? Allen quito uno de sus brazos de Road y paso sus dedos sobre las cicatrices. Y alejo su mano cuando Road dejo escapar un leve quejido.

_Bueno, al parecer es sensible,_ Allen pensó. Sin embargo la curiosidad era lo mejor de él así que repitió la acción, ganando otro quejido, dejando con esto claro lo que sentían por las cicatrices para después poner el brazo alrededor de la pequeña niña de nuevo. Las líneas en las cicatrices de cruz eran monstruosamente perfectamente simétricas. No eran demasiado profundas, pero aun así se sentían. Puede ser una parte de su piel que no es suave como la seda.

Allen se encontró inconscientemente apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Nunca había tenido a alguien tan cerca, tan íntimamente. Y sin embargo allí estaba, en la cama con uno de los enemigos, sus brazos alrededor de ella, sus brazos alrededor de él. Ella era cálida. Una calidez especial que no podía identificar. Poco a poco se quedo dormido, mientras que en su monte solo había una cosa, algo que repetía como un mantra hasta que por fin se durmió…

_No estoy enamorado de ella…no lo estoy…no lo…_


	7. Chapter 7

Road fue afortunada. Road fue muy afortunada. Para muchas personas, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior escaparían de su memoria temporalmente, hasta despertar en la mañana, causando a veces un duro despertar. Allen no fue una de esas personas. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior estaban frescos en su mente cuando se despertó junto a la joven Noé en sus brazos. Si esto era bueno o malo aun no lo determinaba.

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ Allen pensó para si mientras distraídamente acariciaba el cabello de Road, _tengo que estar fuera de mí. Si alguien lo supiera…no, eso no es lo peor._ _El hecho es que lo estoy haciendo por mi propia voluntad._

Suspiro._ Mi amabilidad me matara._

Los pensamientos del exorcista fueron cortados por el movimiento de la chica de piel oscura. Puso a un lado sus problemáticas reflexiones y miro a Road quien apenas abría los ojos "¿dormiste bien?"

Road murmuro incoherencias y se separo de Allen mientras perezosamente tallaba sus ojos para después ver al chico: "¿Qué hora es?"

"seis" dijo después de hacer un chequeo rápido, "No dormimos mucho. Ya es de mañana, creo"

"Tengo hambre", se quejo la Noé después de un momento de silencio, "dame de comer…no te rías, lo digo enserio"

"lo siento", dijo Allen después de unos momentos de haberse reído a carcajadas, "pero estas bromeando ¿verdad?...o ¿esperas que camine hasta la cafetería, hasta donde esta Jerry para hacerle un pedido especial para la pequeña Noé homicida que se atrevió a ir tras líneas enemigas?"

"Si…te dije que no te rías!" Road se levanto, tomo la almohada más cercana y golpeó al niño maldito directamente en la cara.

Allen suspiró después de su problema de risa: "Mira, ya es de mañana. Dijiste que irías a casa después de pasar la noche, así que vete antes de que los dos nos metamos en problemas."

La respuesta de Allen llego en forma de un par de brillantes ojos, ojos dorados que miraban directamente a sus ojos grises. Fue difícil impedirlo, pero Allen no pudo evitar perderse en ellos. Es cierto que la chica que tenía enfrente parecía sádica, alguien que no apreciaba ni un poco la vida humana, pero Allen no pudo ver eso en sus ojos.

Lo que vio fue a una niña que no quería nada más que ser cuidada y amada, ser ayudada y todas esas cosas que las niñas necesitan en la vida.

"¿Quién eres tú, Road?" Allen pregunto: "Realmente, ¿Quién eres tú?"

Road hizo una pausa, "estúpido, tu sabes quién soy."

"Si así fuera no te habría preguntado," Allen frunció el ceño, "No dejas saber a nadie quien eres tú, creo que hay más de ti que lo que muestras, algo que no se lo dejas ver a nadie, ni siquiera al conde."

"Estas imaginando cosas, Allen Walker, Road se acurruco contra él, "Soy solo yo, Road Camelot, La mayor de los Noé. Soy todo lo que parezco ser, y todo lo que la gente cree que soy. No tengo ninguna razón para ser otra cosa."

"Estas equivocada" Allen dijo de repente "Eres Road Camelot, una niña que entró a la base enemiga en medio de la noche porque quería saber si su peor enemigo estaba a salvo y termino dormida junto a él, Road Camelot quien me ha hecho tres visitas en medio de la noche sabiendo que puede ser asesinada por ello. No eres para nada lo que la gente piensa que eres."

El silencio lleno la habitación. El único sonido que se oía era el sonido era el batir de las alas de Timpcanpy quien revoloteaba alrededor de la habitación. Road se preguntaba si podía confiar en las palabras de Allen, que todavía resonaban en su cabeza como las campanas de Notre Dame en una mañana de domingo.

"Me tengo que ir", dijo Road mientras que en silencio saltaba de la cama de Allen.

"No, no" Allen respondió rápidamente, "No…lo hagas. No tienes que irte. Te puedes unir a nosotros, Road. Puedes dejar a los otros Noes y al conde del milenio y unirte a la Orden. Tú en realidad no piensas que eres así. Tu puedes ser salvada."

Road se detuve y volteo a ver a Allen, le dedico una sonrisa antes de saltar de la cama, "eres tan amable, Allen…pero en realidad eres tonto." Una vela apareció en su mano y empezó a pasarlo lentamente a través de su ojo, Allen quedo en shock, "Yo no soy una chica buena, Tal vez soy una pequeña niña…" Ella comenzó a clavar la vela un poco más. Allen se quedo sin aliento cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tallando la cicatriz de su rostro. "pero soy una niña muy retorcida. Si pudiera…me gustaría pasar lindos momentos contigo…pero también quisiera lastimarte, herirte, hacerte sangrar. Quizá estaré sola y quizá te quiero como compañía y para sentirme cómoda…pero quiero un juguete, Allen. Quiero algo con que entretenerme.¿ En verdad piensas que puedo ser salvada? ¿Que puedo ser confiable? Yo pertenezco a los Noé y no a la Orden."

Road dejo caer la vela al suelo, su trabajo estaba completo. La herida ya estaba empezando a cicatrizar, pero no antes de que Road pasara su dedo sobre ella para después lamer la sangre que había en este. "No es un sustituto de las cosas reales, Te tendré, Allen, solo espera"

La puerta de Road apareció tras de ella, la abrió, soltó una pequeña risa, y se dio la vuelta para entrar por la puerta. Momentos depuse la puerta se cerro y se desvaneció, dejando solo a Allen una vez más. El muchacho suspiro, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

_Me niego a creer que no haya esperanza_, Allen pensó mientras se ponía la camisa,_ te voy a salvar Road, te lo prometo._


	8. Chapter 8

Allen le había causado ya una serie de gemidos mientras trazaba un camino de besos de su estomago a su pecho. Su lengua ahora se encontraba masajeando cariñosamente uno de los pezones de la chica. Su áspera mano izquierda se deslizo a través de la suave piel de su estomago causándole una pequeña risita que después se convirtió en gemidos. Y no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar al lugar más preciado para ella causándole un gemido aun más intenso que los anteriores, que arqueara su espalda y se aferrara al exorcista. La boca que antes se encontraba jugando con su pecho ahora se localizaba en su cuello, una leve mordida la hizo tensarse y clavara sus uñas en la espalda de Allen, causando un rojo carmesí cubriera sus uñas.

Ahora era el turno de Allen para dejar salir un gemido profundo y gutural. ¿Era solo su imaginación o en verdad el estaba encontrando placer en este dolor? Cualquier pregunta salió de su mente cuando sintió una fuerte mordida en su cuello haciéndola gritar de sorpresa y por un poco de dolor. Exquisito dolor. Ella clavo sus uñas en la espalda del chico de cabellos de plata, llenando sus uñas de sangre. El magnífico y cálido liquido…¿Qué era ese ruido?, sin darse cuenta, Allen se encontraba mordiéndole el cuello, causándole un pequeño sendero de sangre alrededor de la herido y ahora Allen se encontraba lamiendo el precioso líquido.

Ella quito la mano derecha de la espalda de Allen y comenzó a lamer sus dedos, probando la sangre del exorcista. El metálico sabor era delicioso, lo mejor que ella hubiera probado. Era tan puro, tan dulce, tan perfecta. Ella disfruto tanto como pudo su sabor. Ella sintió la ausencia de la lengua de Allen de su cuello. Abrió los ojos y lo vio a los ojos, él tenía la más dulce de las sonrisas. De cierta manera ella sabía lo que él quería. Y ella lo quería también. Sin dudarlo y con un par de jadeos anticipados, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello y empezó a acercarlo a ella…

Road Camelot abrió los ojos rápidamente, el odioso sonido del despertador convirtió rápidamente sus sueños en memorias borrosas igual que inevitablemente lo hacen todos los sueños.

Cinco segundos después, el despertador se encontraba hecho un montón de tornillos y engranes en un rincón de su habitación.

Road se quejo mientras trataba de recordar los detalles del sueño, pero esto lo hizo en vano ya que desaparecieron uno por uno de su mente. Todo lo que recordaba era la sonrisa de Allen y de lo que trataba el sueño. Era una tortura, sabiendo que lo había experimentado pero no recordaba el sentimiento, las sensaciones, el placer. Que irónico, la Noé de los sueños, perdió el suyo como si se tratase de arena entre sus dedos.

_Dios tiene un sentido del humor enfermizo, _pensó mientras se quitaba el camisón y disponía a cambiarse.

El proceso de empacar continuó en la Orden Oscura, la sede de cien años de edad estaba en proceso de ser dejada para siempre. Nadie estaba feliz por eso. ¿Cómo podía ser? No después todo lo que pasaron ellos ahí. Pero era lo que se debía hacer.

Allen sabía todo esto, pero había demasiadas cosas en su mente como para preocuparse por eso. Sabía que Road volvería. Ella es así. Pero también tenía miedo, no podía evitar sentir que una visita más podría causar un desastre.

_Entonces ¿Cómo puedo mantenerla alejada?_ Allen pensaba para sí mismo un día mientras comía su enorme cantidad de comida, su apetito era claramente afectado por tantos abrumadores pensamientos, _no hay manera de contactarla a menos que ella me visite, pero eso es lo que podría causar todos los problemas…Tengo que mantener mi distancia. ¿Cómo puedo salvarla de los problemas si ella está destinada a caer en ellos? Piensa, Allen, Piensa._

A pesar de que el cerebro de Allen estaba a punto de estallar, no se le podía ocurrirá nada, su mente seguía en blanco. Así que tendría que esperar hasta la próxima visita de Road y encontrar la manera de mantenerla lejos…y rezar para que nada salga mal. Tal vez si tenía suerte, ella no sería capaz de localizar la nueva sede de la Orden después de que todos se muden.

Dos días después, cuando la gran mudanza ya estaba cerca. Solo un día mas y dejaría atrás su antiguo hogar para siempre. Pero no había tiempo para preocuparse. Como un último adiós, La Orden Oscura decidió realizar un baile. Exorcistas y buscadores, la división científica y los generales. Todos asistiendo a dar un último hurra. Era su manera de dar gracias por años y años de darles un hogar.

Allen se encontraba abotonándose la playera de su traje de gala, su mente se encontraba pensando en la nueva base. Él no sabía nada acerca de cómo sería en el exterior, interior, la tecnología que tendría, nada. Lo único que sabía era que se trataba de un nuevo comienzo a la espera de ellos, de los nuevos aliados y en cierto modo, de sus enemigos también.

Pero no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas. Esa noche habrá una fiesta, una celebración. Si todo lo que hiciera fuera preocuparse terminaría arrastrando a todos a esas preocupaciones, gente como Lavi y Kanda se verían afectados.

_Incluso Kanda_, Allen sonrió mientras comenzaba a arreglar su cabello_, ese tipo realmente tiene que aprender a relajarse y tiene que aprender a…_

"Te ves bien."

"Gracias, yo…" Allen se congelo, se dio la vuelta y su mandíbula casi cae al suelo.

Road estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido azul claro, que caía justo debajo de sus rodillas. Su cabello estaba atado en la parte posterior y no desordenado como siempre. Ella estaba en su forma "blanca" y tenía una sonrisa que…

Algo había atrapado en la mente de Allen. Ella no estaba…no podía…

"¡Oh, no!"

"Escuche que tendrían un baile."

"Whoa, espera, espera, espera, espera" Allen levanto las manos en dirección de la Noé, "No puedes hablar enserio. En verdad planeabas entrar a una habitación llena de exorcistas, buscadores, generales y que nadie se molestaría en convertirte en un cadáver o un experimento de ciencias y además me acusen de estar bailando con el enemigo?"

"Eso es correcto", Road rio y corrió para tomarlo de la manga, "Vamos, vamos! sabes bailar ¿no?"

"¿estás loca verdad?" Allen sacudió su mano, "No hay ningún posibilidad de que hagamos eso! Parte de querer que te nos unas implica que no mueras y si no te habías dado cuenta, esa es una manera muy buena de morir!"

"Oh, Allen" Road sonrió, "sabes que no puedo morir."

"Tal vez no" Allen suspiro, "pero pueden lastimarte y como dije, pueden experimentar en ti. Solo porque no puedas morir no significa que no puedas tener un destino peor que la muerte. Mira, solo vete rápidamente, nadie lo sabrá…"

"Nadie dirá nada" Road comenzaba a impacientarse, "me voy a controlar y de esta forma no luzco como siempre, nadie podría decir que soy una Noé a primera vista. ¿Quién podría sospechar de una niña?"

"Lenalee, Chaoji, Lavi, Miranda, ellos estarán allí" Allen comenzaba a impacientarse "Ellos te conocen y le dirán a todos si te ven."

"Entonces no dejes que me vean" Road suspiro, "Allen, pase por muchos problemas para lucir así de hermosa, así que no me iré a casa sin un baile."

"Que tal si…"

"No uno privado", Road interrumpió a Allen antes de que pudiera sugerirlo, "Yo he venido a un gran baile, así que no me voy sin bailar."

Allen hizo una pausa y miro a la chica. Es cierto, ella no se veía como normalmente lo hace, no usaba su habitual atuendo gothic lolita y con el cabello recogido hacia atrás y ese lindo vestido azul ella lucia verdaderamente…

Allen se dio un golpe mental "Un baile" Allen dijo de manera severa: "es todo lo que conseguirás."

"Gane!" Road rio para sus adentros mientras tomaba la manga de Allen de nuevo "Vamos, te mostrare lo que papá me enseñó."

_Me arrepentiré de esto._

Allen y su escolta caminaron hasta el improvisado salón de baile, el chico de cabello plateado escaneaba con nerviosismo la sala, esperando que contra cualquier esperanza no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de aquella niña nihilista y corrieran a alertar a los demás.

Lavi llevaba un traje no muy diferente al suyo solo que él llevaba la camisa abotonada de manera incorrecta, el saco estaba un poco arrugado y todavía llevaba puesta su banda en la cabeza. Lenalee llevaba un lindo vestido negro que le recordó un poco el momento que pasaron en la ciudad que se rebobinaba. ¿Por qué recordaba cosas tan malas en esos momentos? No lo podía imaginar. Crowley llevaba un traje muy elegante, se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura esbelta sin ser demasiado apretado, de cierta forma a Allen le recordó el uniforme que siempre usa el exorcista. Miranda llevaba un vestido azul que la hacía ver sorprendentemente bien, ella estaba bailando con el mucho más alto Noise Mari. Parece que el exorcista ha logrado un progreso con la mujer que no quería salir de su caparazón.

Quien más que Kanda podía traerle una sonrisa a Allen, más que eso hizo que Allen tuviera que aguantarse la risa. El chico japonés había elegido su uniforme para ir al baile. Se encontraba de mal humor sentado en una esquina, por alguna razón esto no le sorprendió a Allen, pero eso no impidió que riera de la conducta antisocial de aquel espadachín.

"Hey" , murmuro Road, "¿Por qué te quedas viéndolo? Acaso…"

"No empieces" Allen frunció el ceño y suspiro: "estoy harto de que la gente piense cosas como esas, no sé de dónde demonios lo sacan, él es un idiota, es como…"

"te pasa mucho, ¿verdad?"

"no tienes ni la más mínima idea", Allen se quejo: "Pero vamos a olvidarnos de él, y terminemos con esto".

"¿No puedes al menos fingir que lo deseas? Road dijo con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

"Realmente no puedo", Allen suspiro, "No lo olvides, es posible que la gente te vea y todo podría salir mal"

"No lo harán", Road sonrió, "confió en ti."

Allen hizo una pausa y suspiro: "bueno, está bien…vamos."

Road volvió a sonreír mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras para ir hacia la pista de baile. Al llegar a su destino se unieron a la gran cantidad de parejas que se encontraban bailando. Después de escuchar a Road decir que aprendió de su padre, el se imagino que ella lo tomaría de ambas manos, se subiría a sus pies y le dejaría a él todo el baile. Para su sorpresa, ella tomó su mano derecha y la coloco en su cintura, mientras que su mano izquierda la colocaba en su hombro. Y poco a poco, los dos comenzaron a bailar.

"Vaya, en verdad bailas mejor de lo que pensaba" Allen dijo, "yo sinceramente esperaba que te movieras un poco torpe."

"tú también bailas mejor de lo que pensé", Road sonrió, "yo esperaba que tropezaras con tus propios pies y con un par de personas tras de ti."

"¿vamos a pasar todo este baile insultándonos mutuamente?" Allen sonrió mientras le daba una vuelta a Road.

"¿por que no?" Road le dedico una mirada, "somos enemigos ¿no?"

"Touche", Allen se encogió de hombros, "No hay razón para no comportarnos como civiles, después de todo, es solo un baile."

"dos"

"¿qué?"

"llegamos a la mitad de la canción, yo quiero uno entero", Road sonrió.

"Un poco tramposo…" Allen sonrió y suspiro: "supongo que no se puede evitar. Uno y medio más, supongo que tienes que irte antes de media noche"

"no supongas, yo puedo bailar tres mas" la sonrisa de Road fue aun más amplia.

"realmente no" Road y Allen estiraron los brazos hasta hacer un puente para que una pareja de buscadores pudiera pasar a través de ellos. "buen intento"

"me gusta tu cabello", dijo Road con respecto a la cola de caballo de Allen.

"Oh, esto?" Allen miro a un lado para echar un vistazo a la punta de la cola de caballo "Oh, mientras estamos empacando uno de los experimentos de la rama científica cayó sobre mí y acabe con…bueno…esto. Dijeron que sería temporal, pero no es tan malo, creo."

"No lo cortes", dijo Road, aunque sonó como una orden más que como una petición, "te ves muy guapo con ella."

Por mucho que lo intentara, Allen no podía negar que se había sentido halagado por el cumplido. Incluso aunque haya salido de la boca del enemigo. De hecho sintió un ligero rubor mientras continuaba bailando.

"lo pensare", respondió Allen cuando la música se hizo más lenta. Los dos se separaron e hicieron una reverencia "de todos modos ellos me siguen dando comida y bebidas así que… oh no."

Antes de que Road pudiera preguntar por lo que pasaba, Allen la tomo del brazo y la tiro de este para esconderla tras él. Él chico japonés malhumorado llego ante ellos. Inmediatamente lo reconoció como Kanda Yu y como niña obediente se quedo atrás.

"Oye, moyashi", Kanda gruño: "pensé que estarías bailando con Lenalee o algo así."

"es Allen", Allen se quejo: "Y su hermano la está acaparando esta noche. De todos modos, ¿Por qué traes uniforme? Es un baile."

"Tch", Kanda escaneo la sala: "Esto no tiene sentido. Ponerse sentimentales por una fortaleza que quedo en ruinas y que puede ser sustituida en cualquier momento no tiene sentido. Estoy aquí porque ese idiota no se callaba."

Kanda hizo un gesto para indicar la dirección de Lavi, quien trataba de que Johnny dejara de ser un cobarde y sacara a una chica a bailar.

"De todos modos, ¿con quién estas bailando? No la había visto antes"

Allen se congelo por un segundo pero rápidamente se recupero, "Ella es hija de uno de los buscadores. Laura."

Road parpadeó hacia Allen antes de voltear hacia Kanda y asentir con la cabeza "mucho gusto."

Kanda le dirigió una mirada de hielo a la chica, después volteo con Allen y dijo: "¿ahora eres pedófilo moyashi?". El chico japonés sonrió y se fue mientras que 'Laura' reía tras de él.

"Laura ¿eh?" Road sonrió.

"Lo siento" murmuro Allen, después volteo hacia ella, "fue lo primero que se vino a mi cabeza"

"no, no" sonrió Road un poco mas ingenuamente, "me gusta. Yo podría regresar y usar ese como un alias. Soy la hija de un buscador ¿no?"

"no te hagas ilusiones", suspiro Allen, "el próximo baile esta por empezar, ¿vamos?"

Road simplemente rio y los dos regresaron a la pista de baile.


	9. Chapter 9

Allen estaba realmente sorprendido. A pesar de su insistencia en que Road se fuera después de un baile completo, ahora el chico de cabello plateado se encontró bailando el cuarto. Después de cada baile decía "este es el ultimo". No estaba seguro de porque exactamente, pero algo lo mantenía repitiendo "uno mas no hace daño", "un poco mas", "se ve tan feliz…"

Ella efectivamente, se veía tan feliz. Él no vio mucho de ella (hasta recientemente) pero ella siempre lucia feliz, excepto en pocos momentos. En este momento era una felicidad diferente. Una felicidad inocente. Perecía realmente ser ella misma y que en verdad disfrutaba estar bailando con él. Por alguna razón… quería verla tan feliz. Así que siguió bailando.

"¿en que estas pensando?"

La niña saco a Allen de sus pensamientos. "no era nada. Solo pensaba en un movimiento.", mintió, "este lugar ha sido bueno para nosotros pero…el ataque fue demasiado. No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo."

"no es tan malo", dijo Road en voz baja. Allen no estaba seguro si ella lo decía enserio o para decir que el ataque no fue tan malo como parecía, "Fuera lo viejo, y con lo nuevo un fresco y agradable comienzo."

Allen suspiro, "no esperaba que me entendieras. Olvídalo, vamos a disfrutar el baile."

Entonces, ¿te la estas pasando bien? Los ojos de Road brillaron.

Allen se congelo por un momento. No quería cometer un error, pero ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta de que era verdad. Pero él estaba, verdaderamente, disfrutando su tiempo en el baile, bailando con la chica que tenía enfrente. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos días que estaría en un baile de salón con la misma chica homicida que lo apuñalo en el ojo y fue la responsable de la evolución de su maldición, él hubiera puesto en duda su cordura.

"si, lo estoy haciendo."

…

El baile continuo durante algún tiempo. Hasta altas horas de la noche cuando muchos de los asistentes ya se habían ido a dormir. Allen se sintió realmente aliviado cuando vio que todos aquellos que podían reconocer a Road ya se habían ido a dormir. Y ahora que no estaba tan preocupado pudo poner más atención a la Noé que se encontraba encubierta frente a él. No es que no la hubiera notado en toda la noche, pero las cosas de las que había tomado nota apenas le empezaban a llegar a la mente.

Ella lucia realmente hermosa hoy, no podía negarlo. Mientras que siempre parece una chica poco femenina y psicótica, ahora parece una niña muy dulce que tenía el tiempo para pasarlo en un baile, todo lo contrario de lo que se podía pensar de ella. Cuando llego a la conclusión de que Road quería asistir al baile, él pensó que se volvería salvaje y caótica como usualmente es ella y que terminaría haciendo un escándalo. Pero ella estaba comportándose bien, tranquila, tanto que Allen casi se olvido que era ella.

Sin mencionar que él no esperaba que ella se pusiera sentimental cuando puso su cabeza contra el pecho de Allen.

"¿Road?"

"Puedo oír tu corazón"

Allen parpadeo sorprendido, "Road, realmente no es diferente a…"

"Podría matarte ahora mismo" los labios de Road formaron una sonrisa oscura, "Si quisiera, podría apuñalarte a través de tu palpitante corazón. Podría hacer un agujero para sacar tu gran, hermoso e inocente corazón. Tu sangre llenaría mis manos y yo estaría bañada en ella también. Y entonces yo podría simplemente dejarte, frio y muerto sobre la pista de baile antes de que alguien me tocara. Puedo hacerlo, Allen. Puedo terminar contigo así como así."

Allen se detuvo lentamente. Esa era la Road que conocía, desafortunadamente Road se había mostrado en un mal momento. El tenía en mente que cualquier cambio de humor de Road podía causar un par de homicidios sin razón.

"Pero…" Road suspiro: "Yo no quiero…no esté corazón. Me gusta donde esta… este corazón…no necesito tomarlo. Ya me pertenece y quiero al resto de ti con él."

Allen suspiró, "Estas completamente loca, pero no planeas matarme, así que creo que eso es reconfortante."

"Déjame llevarte, Allen" la chica susurro mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza, sin despegarla del pecho de Allen, "Déjame llevarte lejos para protegerte, te llevare lejos de esto, de todo el dolor, de todas las tristezas, lejos de esta lucha. No tienes que elegir un bando, solo déjame tenerte."

Allen bailaba silenciosamente. De nuevo, algo que debió esperar de Road. La imagen que el construyo de ella durante la noche, tuvo que hacerla a un lado pues la verdadera Road estaba de regreso. Egoísta, sádica, nihilista…

Loca.

"Creo que es hora de que te vayas", dijo Allen con la misma tristeza que llevaba la canción que estaba terminando. "Y no quiero que vuelvas mas, siento decírtelo en este momento, pero lo había olvidado por completo, así que por favor no vuelvas."

"Porque no puede solo dejarme…"

"No voy a abandonar esta lucha", Allen la interrumpió: "No le daré la espalda a la gente que el conde y los Noé quiere matar. Y no puedo ser tuyo. Somos como el agua y el aceite, Road. Nuestras metas, ideales, amigos y objetivos son demasiado diferentes. Somos enemigos. Y lo seremos hasta que esta guerra termine. Lo siento."

Todo estaba tranquilo. Ni Allen ni Road hicieron un sonido. Road miró a Allen, su sonrisa maniaca había desaparecido por completo, en su lugar había una mirada de desesperación, carente de esperanza o felicidad. Esta claramente no era la respuesta que ella esperaba. Pero algo en su rostro hizo ver a Allen que en el fondo era la respuesta que ella esperaba. El chico se dio la vuelta.

"No te amo."

"Lo sé", Road suspiro, "se que no puedes, como tampoco puedes entender lo mucho que esto duele. Te quiero. ¿El quererte es tan malo?, ¿Realmente tengo que renunciar a toda posibilidad de tenerte conmigo alguna vez, de amarte como quiero hacerlo?

La respuesta de Allen fue breve pero cargaba el peso del mundo en ella.

"Si".

"No lo hare…"

Allen parpadeó.

"No voy a renuciar, Allen" Road inhalo un poco de aire, "no puedo aceptar el hecho de no tenerte. Hare lo que sea Allen. Cualquier cosa para tenerte. Daria todo por ti."

"Eso no es amor, Road", dijo Allen, "es obsesión".

"Sea lo que sea, se siente demasiado bien como para dejarlo ir", La Noé se apego a él, "pero duele al mismo tiempo."

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por Reeve quien avisaba a las parejas de la pista de baile que era el momento para el último baile. Ambos se detuvieron antes de intercambiar miradas, la del exorcista se llenaba de tristeza mientras que los ojos de la Noé mostraban sus plegarias para continuar. Al final la Noé ganó.

"El ultimo baile", dijo Allen, "Y entonces no te volveré a ver de nuevo aquí."

"No puedo prometer eso", dijo Road mientras tomaba su posición de baile otra vez.

Era un baile lento, así que Road aprovecho la oportunidad para pegarse de nuevo a Allen. Ella respiró hondo, tomando su olor y calor. Se sentía tan bien y segura. Si ella pudiera le gustaría quedarse ahí por siempre. Sabía que era imposible, pero eso no impide quererlo, desearlo. Ella volvió a respirar hondo.

"Hueles muy bien", dijo Road con una sonrisa mucho más suave que la que se encontró en su rostro antes, "y eres cálido, quisiera estar siempre así."

Allen no respondió. Nadie podría responder a eso ¿verdad? Una vez más ella parecía tan inocentemente feliz y no podía arruinarlo con un feo comentario. Así que mejor se quedo callado y siguió bailando. Trato de ignorar el hecho de que se acerco más a ella después del comentario que dijo. Trato de olvidar el hecho de que guardo cada una de las palabras que ella dijo con el corazón. Trato de ignorar el hecho de que poco a poco fue entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Y trato de ignorar el hecho de que quería proteger a la triste criatura que estaba entre sus brazos, quería mantenerla feliz y a salvo. ¿Cómo podría él ignorarlo?

"Allen", Road susurro, "Te amo."

Allen hizo una pausa, "yo sé."

"Pero tú no me quieres."

Allen se detuvo de nuevo. No, no fue una pausa en esta ocasión. Fue de duda. Una acción realmente peligrosa, pero la respuesta siguió siendo la misma. "No"

"entonces…" Road respiro, "hay un baile más que quiero hacer esta noche. No tiene por qué significar más que un adiós. Pero para mí, será mucho más…"

Allen lanzo una mirada interrogante, "¿Road?"

Road se puso de puntillas y le susurro al oído. Allen abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Road, ¿tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo?", Allen se contenía para no gritar: "Eso es algo que jamás podrás recuperar. Y no puedo hacerte eso, ¡no es justo! No voy a…"

"quiero que seas tú, Allen", declaro Road, "!Solo tú! No puedo imaginarme esperando a alguien más para esto ¡Por favor dame esto! No me veras de nuevo si me das esto para recordarte y yo te lo doy para que me recuerdes. Por favor, Allen…te lo ruego…"

Allen suspiro. A pesar de que la canción había terminado, ellos siguieron bailando, hasta que Allen, quien permanecía con el rostro inexpresivo, tomó la mano de Road y la encamino poco a poco hacia su habitación. 


	10. Chapter 10

A medida que el exorcista y la Noé se acercaban a la habitación de Allen, el corazón de Road amenazaba con salir de su pecho. Allen no había dicho ni una sola palabra sobre su petición y esto la estaba volviendo loca. La expresión de Allen se encontraba totalmente en blanco, mientras llevaba a la chica por las escaleras al centro de la orden. Ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que Allen estaba pensando. ¿Cumpliría su petición? ¿Iba él a sacarla de ahí? ¿Y si había algo más? Algo más… siniestro.

No. Eso no era como Allen. No Allen. Entonces ¿Qué iba a hacer? La pregunta golpeaba dentro de su cabeza casi tan duro como su corazón lo hacía en su pecho entre mas se acercaban a la sencilla habitación. En el momento que llegaron a la puerta, ella podría jurar que en su pecho había un hoyo en forma de corazón. A medida que entraba se dio cuenta que no sabía lo que debía hacer ¿debía ir a la cama? ¿Prepararse para convocar una puerta? ¿Qué?

Salto al oír la puerta cerrarse tras de Allen. Su pregunta fue contestada cuando de repente sus labios se encontraban atrapados por los del exorcista. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió que la lengua de Allen atravesaba sus labios para entrar a su boca. Su sorpresa se desvaneció y fue remplazada por una sensación de alivio y algo más que no podía definir. Ella soltó un pequeño quejido mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho de cabellos plateado mientras que su lengua empezaba a bailar con el intruso.

_Esto está pasando_, Road no podía evitar tener un sentimiento de incredulidad, _No es un sueño, No es mi imaginación, es real. Y es el cielo._

Road soltó un leve gemido al momento en que Allen se separo, un hilo de saliva quedo de una lengua a otra. Allen inclino la cabeza y miro a la chica, "hay esta…tienes algo para recordarme. No es lo que querías, pero es lo único que obtendrás. Road vete, y no regreses de nuevo."

Road sintió como el mundo se hacía pedazos a su alrededor. "¡No puedes hacer eso…no me puedes hacer eso! No puedes darme todo lo que quiero y de pronto quitármelo como si fuera nada."

"Si hubiera hecho lo que me pediste, ¿habría sido mejor?" Las palabras de Allen golpearon duro a Road, pero ella no podía negar que él tenía razón, "Yo no te hare eso, Road. Cuando pase, tiene que significar algo. Mucho más de lo que crees. Y si solo uno lo quiere arruina todo ¿no?"

"La mayoría de los seres humanos no lo tienen en mente", murmuró Road.

"¿Te estás comparando con los humanos? Allen sonrió ligeramente.

Road le lanzo una mirada de enojo: "sabes…yo" la puerta de Road apareció tras ella, "regresare".

"No", dijo Allen: "Si vuelves, te tratare como el enemigo que eres".

Road resoplo y entro por la puerta poco después esta desapareció. Allen suspiro y se dejo caer sobre la cama, "Dios, espero que no pueda encontrarnos después de la mudanza."

Road irrumpió en su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama grito tan fuerte como pudo en la almohada. Simplemente no era justo. Como se atrevía Allen a tener razón en algo que ella deseaba tanto. Como se atrevía a saber cuál era la mejor opción para ella. Y como se atrevía a llevarla al cielo y de regreso con un solo beso.

"Allen", suspiró Road mientras que de sus ojos empezaban a caer lagrimas, "eres un idiota."

Road fue sacada de sus pensamientos debido a que alguien tocaba la puerta, "Road, querida, escuche que llegaste, ¿No vas a dejar a papá entrar para que le digas que te pasa?"

Road tomo una pausa. Ella, efectivamente, quiera contarle a alguien lo que le pasaba, pero ¿es algo que realmente le podría contar a su padre? ¿Es algo que le pudiera decir a cualquier Noé? ¿Es algo que pudiera confiarle a alguien sin llegar a ser considerada una traidora a su familia? No, pero aun así ella quiere un hombro para llorar.

"Entra"

Sheryl entro en la habitación de su hija adoptiva con una enorme sonrisa que no tardo en desaparecer al ver el estado en que se encontraba Road, se detuvo un momento y tomo asiento junto a ella "cariño, ¿está todo bien?"

Road tomo una pausa de nuevo. Tenía que elegir con cuidado cada una de sus palabras, "Papá… ¿Por qué el amor tiene que doler tanto?"

Sheryl parpadeo y acercó a Road para poder darle un pequeño abrazo, "¿Acaso alguien esta llevándose a mi Road lejos de mi?"

Road no pudo evitar soltar una risita: "¿Y si alguien lo estuviera haciendo?"

"tendría que pelear conmigo por ti", Sheryl sonrió mientras despeinaba un poco el cabello de la niña, "¿Por qué estas vestida así? ¿Fuiste a ver a alguien especial?" Road asintió, "No te vistes así muy a menudo, solo cuando hay alguna fiesta o reunión importante. Tiene que ser alguien muy especial" Road asintió de nuevo, "¿Me dirás quién es?" Road negó con la cabeza.

"Es un secreto" dijo mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de Sheryl, "Ni siquiera se lo puedo decir al Conde del Milenio."

"Vaya, eso es algo raro" Sheryl murmuro curioso, "¿estás segura que no quieres decirme?"

"Lo siento papá", Road sacudió la cabeza, "Esto es algo que se tiene que quedar entre él y yo… más o menos."

"¿Más o menos?"

Road dudó: "es de un solo lado."

Sheryl tomó una pausa de nuevo, "Ya veo…Si el llega a romper el corazón de mi preciosa Road, supongo que tendré que matarlo."

Road rápidamente lanzó un golpe hacia el pecho de su padre, "¡No te atrevas! Si lo haces, ¡te odiare para siempre!"

A Sheryl le aterrorizo la idea de que su hija adoptiva lo odiara, rápidamente se retracto, "bueno, está bien…no le hare nada." Se tocó el lugar donde Road le había golpeado "buen golpe."

Road sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sheryl, "Gracias por ser alguien con quien puedo hablar, papá."

Sheryl le dio otro abrazo a la chica, "Cuando quieras cariño…" apretó el abrazo un poco y se alegro que la niña en sus brazos no pudiera ver la emoción que sentía en ese momento.

"Cuando quieras"


	11. Chapter 11

Road era toda sonrisa. Por supuesto, quien no lo sería si consiguió lo que quería. Caminar entre el enemigo. A nadie le importaba, ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarla dos veces. Casi nadie noto a la niña caminando por los pasillos de la sede en Londres de la Orden Oscura, era como si la dueña caminara hasta la habitación de Allen. En este momento, no era Road Kamelot, era Laura, la hija de un buscador. Todo gracias a Allen.

Por supuesto, eso era lo único que tenía que agradecerle a Allen en el momento en que se encontró tomada de la muñeca para después estrellarse contra la pared de la habitación de Allen, pero pronto se puso de pie.

"Sabes, te he dado mejores bienvenidas que esta", se quejo Road.

"¿lo sabías?"

"Qu…"

"¡dije que si lo sabías!", Allen siseó.

Había algo en la mirada de Allen, que Road no podía negar, asustaba como si fuera el infierno. No era rabia, no era miedo, no era tristeza, eran todos ellos. Y era horrible. Nunca había visto a Allen así. E iba a odiar contribuir a esto.

"si", miro a otro lado, "nosotros lo sabemos desde hace un tiempo"

"¿y con todas tus visitas, ni siquiera se te ocurrió decírmelo? " Allen soltó la muñeca de Road y fue a otra parte de la habitación.

Road se acerco un par de pasos a él y se detuvo "yo… no lo pensé…"

"si, apuesto a que no" murmuró Allen

"no estás siendo justo" Road protestó, "no es como…"

"¿no ser justo?" Allen volteo el rostro: "¡puedes hablar de justicia cuando estas condenado a convertirte en el enemigo con el que has luchado este tiempo!"

Road se quedo en silencio. Ella sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir para defenderse. Allen estaba inconsolable…y en lo correcto…

"Yo…"

"no te disculpes", Allen la interrumpió, "no te atrevas a pedir disculpas. No quiero oír nada de ti. Vete"

Road tomó una pausa y dio un golpe al piso con su pie, "no lo hare"

"si lo harás", dijo Allen en un tono peligroso, "o alertare a la Orden de que estas aquí."

"no te pondrías en peligro"

"oh, ¿Qué no lo haría?", el exorcista espetó," ¿Qué importa? Si supuestamente me convertiré en el catorceavo. No es como si se pudiera confiar en mí de nuevo."

Road de repente corrió hacia Allen, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre la cama- casi por instinto, su inocencia se invocó y la golpeó.

La niña se encogió después de que las garras destrozaran su pequeño cuerpo, cortando a través de su ropa y piel, dejando cuatro cortes profundos en su estomago y pecho. Ella cayó lejos de la cama de Allen, golpeando el suelo y respirando con dificultad debido a que sus pulmones estaban destrozados.

Allen no se movió. No podía. La sangre goteaba de sus garras como las heridas de la niña sanaban lentamente. Él miraba con incredulidad. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, un gemido vino del pequeño cuerpo del suelo. Y rompió el corazón de Allen, como si se tratara de sus propias garras.

"duele…Allen" Road gimió mientras lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, "me duele tanto…"

Allen salto de su cama y se arrodillo frente a la Noé y la tomo en sus brazos "Road yo…lo siento mucho, no que…"

Road negó con la cabeza-. Sus heridas ya habían sanado, pero continuaba apoyada en los brazos de Allen y sus lagrimas continuaban cayendo "no…no digas eso…es mi…"

"mi maestro está muerto"

Ahora fue el turno de Road para ser sorprendida. ¿Cross? ¿Muerto? Y los Noé ni siquiera tuvieron que hacerlo. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

"Allen… yo…"

"los guardias lo encontraron muerto a tiros…", Allen suspiro: "cuando fueron a verlo otra vez, su cuerpo había desaparecido. No tenemos idea de que paso…pero algunos sospechan que fue un trabajo interno. Supuestamente el fue asesinado pocas horas después de decirme sobre mi conexión con el catorceavo."

"yo…lo sien…"

"ahora es tu turno de no decir eso", dijo Allen, "tú y tu familia lo querían muerto en primer lugar. No digas algo que no sientes."

"pero no quiero que seas herido", Road sollozo, "no quiero que nada te pase."

Una vez más, Allen comenzó a sentir la esperanza de antes. Que tal vez, solo tal vez, había algo de esperanza para la joven que tenía en sus brazos. Hizo una pausa antes de levantar a Road del suelo, obteniendo un pequeño gemido por parte de ella. No podía dejar de sonreír mientras la recostaba sobre su cama para después quitarse la chaqueta y envolverla a su alrededor.

"lamento lo de tu blusa", dijo con una sonrisa

Road rio débilmente y se limpio una lagrima, "estúpido, me debes una nueva."

Ambos compartieron una carcajada para después abrirle paso al silencio que una vez más se extendió por la habitación.

"hey Allen…", Road hizo una pausa," ¿Qué quieres decir con 'supuestamente'?"

La sonrisa de Allen desapareció y fue sustituida por una mirada llena de determinación. Como si su voluntad fuese la cosa más fuerte en el mundo en este momento y que nada se interpondría en el camino de su próxima declaración.

"no seré el catorceavo", Allen dijo con firmeza: "le prometí a Mana que jamás dejaría de caminar hacia adelante. Para cumplir esa promesa no puedo renunciar a lo que soy. Nunca le dejare tomar el control. Moriré antes de que eso pase."

Road se detuvo: "entonces…no dejes que eso pase."

"¿perdón?"

Las pequeñas manos de Road se abrieron camino hasta tomar con fuerza la camisa de Allen. Allen intento hacer caso omiso de su abrigo empezando a caerse de la Noé, revelando la carne recién arrancada.

"Si es entre convertirte en un Noé y morir o tenerte como enemigo y con vida…" Road hundió su rostro en el pecho de Allen, "te quiero vivo. Te quiero vivo por siempre. Te amo…me encanta verte haciendo las cosas que te hacen feliz, que te dan sentido, que te ayudan a seguir adelante…incluso si significa pelear contra mi…"

"maldición, Road"

"qu…"

Antes de que Road pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, su boca fue ocupada repentinamente por otro par de labios que presionaba contra los suyos. Ella se retiro rápidamente, pero su cabeza fue detenida inmediatamente por una mano que la presionaba hacia adelante otra vez. Ella empezó a respirar más rápido mientras se retorcía en el férreo control del exorcista que la mantenía cautiva. Ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba pasando. Fue rápido, repentino, casi completamente de la nada. Y tan pronto como empezó, se acabo.

"lo…lo siento", murmuro Allen, "no fue mi intención…"

Road miro a Allen. Su pecho se movía con rapidez. El abrigo se había caído por completo, en ese momento podía verse el estomago y una parte del pecho que Allen trataba de ignorar.

"tu…me besaste", Road lo dijo en el tono más monótono que se podría imaginar.

"yo…", Allen tosió y miro hacia otro lado,"pensé que…"

Fue el turno de Allen de ser interrumpido. La pequeña tomo el cuello de Allen y tiro hacia bajo de él, lo suficiente como para que su hambrienta boca tomara presa la del chico. A pesar de sus intentos el chico de cabello blanco perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de la mayor de los Noé. Road fue lo bastante resistente como para no dejar que el beso se cortara. Allen había abierto una puerta. Él la beso, ella correspondió. Ella siempre había imaginado (y soñado y esperado) que seria a la inversa, pero esto era más que aceptable para ella.

Ella sintió como algo recorría su labio inferior así que se apresuro a abrir la boca para permitirle el paso. Ella aspiró un poco antes de que la lengua de Allen se arremolinara con la suya, saboreando así el gusto de Allen. Era celestial. Era exactamente lo que quería. Naturalmente, no pudo evitar que un gemido saliera desde su garganta.

Atrapada en el momento más apasionante de su vida, las manos de Road se dirigieron a la parte delantera de la camisa de Allen, rasgando la tela. Después paso sus dedos a lo largo de los costados, a través de la espalda desnuda y del estomago del chico. Ella tomo un momento para pensar en que ella se había imaginado como se sentiría el cuerpo de Allen sin antes haberlo visto.

"Allen" lloriqueó Road mientras se apartaba un poco "te amo"

Allen sonrió: "algo difícil de decir". Hizo una pausa. Road estaba preocupada por el aspecto del rostro de Allen que ahora permanecía lleno de incertidumbre. Como si él no supiera que quiere, incluso si lo supiera ¿Qué decisión tomaría? Una gran cantidad de pensamientos recorrían la mente de Allen a una velocidad vertiginosa.

"¿esta esto bien?"

"¿y si alguien se entera?"

"¿realmente puedo hacerlo?"

"¿lo merezco?"

"¿ella lo merece?"

"¿Qué es esto?"

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"¿Quién soy?"

"¿Qué es ella?"

"¿Quién es ella?"

"¿Quiénes somos?"

Estas preguntas y muchas más ardían en la cabeza de Allen. Y tuvieron efectos. En el Rostro de Road pudo verse como una lágrima comenzaba a caer.

"Allen…", susurró y lo tomó de la cara.

"no puedo…" Allen cerró con fuerza los ojos para tratar de contener las lagrimas y para evitar ver a la criatura que estaba frente a él, para que así sus ojos engañaran a su corazón y a su vez engañar a su mente, "no sé nada… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Esto…no sé qué es esto. No sé lo que pasa. No sé si es un sueño o una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar"

Allen se incorporó y enterró su rostro entre sus manos y entonces permitió que las lágrimas fluyeran. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Qué podía pensar? Un millón de problemas y ninguna solución. Road sabía que era tarea suya. Y ella haría todo para asegurarse de que esas lágrimas de incertidumbre, vergüenza y duda no volvieran a fluir.

La desesperación de Allen fue interrumpida por el sonido del roce de tela, un par de insultos, y finalmente el sonido de la tela siendo rasgada. Y después una joven voz que lo llenó de emociones que no podía definir.

"Allen…mírame por favor."

Allen vacilo. Vaciló por un momento. No sabía qué efecto tendría Road sobre su ya frágil estado de ánimo. Pero al final cedió. Tenía que hacerlo. Esta chica era tan vulnerable como el ahora mismo. Si no podía estar allí para ella, entonces ¿Qué clase de hombre seria? Volteó hacia ella.

Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo. Ella se puso sobre sus rodillas, Desnuda ante él. La mayor parte de ropa estaba en el suelo junto a la cama. Los restos destrozados de la camisa quedaron en la cama. Falda, medias, ropa interior, todo había sido eliminado y dejado regado por ahí. Allen se quedo atónito. Una vez más, su mente se quedo en blanco y las palabras no salían. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su mandíbula estaba abajo y sin duda ciertas reacciones físicas no eran de mucha ayuda.

"Allen…" Road se estremecían un poco al sentir la que la brisa de la noche la alcanzaba. "esta soy yo. Esto es lo que soy. Esto es lo que he sido. Pero lo que voy a ser…lo que puedo ser…todo depende de ti. Allen, más que nadie en el mundo, en ti confió. Nunca me has mentido. Nunca me has dejado atrás. Nunca me has abandonado, o alejado o deseado mal. Eres demasiado amable como para hacer eso. Incluso cuando les hice cosas horribles a ti y a tus amigos, tu nunca pensaste 'dios, como odio a esta chica.' Ni una sola vez pensaste 'ella pagara por lo que hizo' nunca pensaste en vengarte, hacerme daño, matarme o incluso verme como un monstro todo lo que viste fue a mí. Y ahora lo que ves soy yo. Lo que ves es a Road Kamelot…dejándose al descubierto frente a ti y solo a ti. Confió en ti, Allen. No se la decisión que vayas a tomar, pero sé que será lo mejor para mí. Y una vez que lo hayas decidido, yo hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance, todo lo que pueda…para hacer lo mejor para ti. Y por eso…Allen…me entrego a ti." Ahora fue el turno de Road de llorar, "yo te amo Allen. Siempre lo hare, pase lo que pase, mi amor por ti nunca morirá."

Allen se sentó allí. Esta chica, enemiga de la Orden Oscura, uno de los descendientes que representan una de las memorias de Noé, que desea destruir a la humanidad una chica que lo había torturado a él y a sus amigos solo por u poco de diversión. Había revelado su corazón y alma, le revelo todo a él, puso toda su fe y confianza en él. Se entrego a él. Fue tan rápido, pero a la vez duro una eternidad. Había mucho que decir, mucho que pensar…pero al final todo lo que podía seguir era a su corazón. Él se inclino y estrecho entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de la niña, para después hundir el rostro en su pecho y llorar.

Road sonrió mientras sus propias lágrimas empezaban a fluir. Sostuvo a Allen fuertemente contra su pecho y apoyo su cabeza en él "Allen…eres tan amable."

**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**o**x**

Siento mucho el haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero hace poco que deje mi trabajo para iniciar de nuevo en la escuela y aprovechando que falte por el frio decidí avanzar con este proyecto ^^


	12. Chapter 12

"¿Aun te duele?"

"No en realidad. Bueno, no como antes."

"Hm…es muy varonil"

"¿Quieres una?"

"solo quieres tocar mi pecho"

"¿cual pecho? OW!, está bien, aun duele"

Road sonrió y se acurruco cerca de Allen, "eso es lo que te mereces."

Allen acababa de regresar de su misión de recuperación concerniente al "Ladrón Fantasma G" y el joven exorcista que lo concibió, Timothy, el último exorcista de la Orden Oscura. Después de un viaje a la enfermería y una charla con el joven inspector (casi mueble) Link, Allen se marcho a su habitación con la intención de simplemente tirarse en su cama y olvidarse de todo. Pero no fue así. Después de lanzar lejos su camisa y caer sobre la cama, sintió como las sabanas estaban más brumosas, más chillonas y más vivas. Allen rápidamente se levanto y quito sus sabanas para encontrar a una no muy complacida Noé bajo ellas. Ella se apresuro, haciendo caso omiso al ataque no intencional sobre ellas y salto sobre el chico.

Sin estar preparado para esto, Allen cayó al suelo.

Diez minutos después, Allen despertó encontrándose con una disculpa poco sincera y con una Road que preguntaba cosas como si su cicatriz le dolía. "Dde todos modos, ¿cómo te la hiciste?" ella preguntaba mientras con su dedo remarcaba la cicatriz (que a sus ojos) tenía una forma perfecta.

"Eso es…" Allen tomo una pausa. ¿Cuánto debía decirle y cuanto debía mantener en secreto? Independientemente de su situación romántica, No había duda de que Allen y Road eran enemigos y que se quedaría así por el momento. Ambos habían convenido aquella fatídica noche que había cosas que no se podían dar el lujo de contar ya que eso sería traicionar a sus respectivas familias.

"eso es…" Road esperaba.

"complicado", Allen se encogió de hombros, "creo que podrás saberlo pronto…pero por favor no me preguntes que significa"

Road cerro la boca, Allen se rio entre dientes. Road hizo un puchero y Allen la abrazo ligeramente, haciendo que ella se sonrojase un poco.

"y… ¿es permanente? Road rompió la cadena de acciones y reacciones en silencio.

"luce de esa manera". Allen suspiro, "es como un doloroso recuerdo de lo que paso"

"bueno…" Road deslizo su mano sobre ella otra vez, "me gusta. Quizá porque no se la historia detrás de ella, pero como dije, es varonil. Te hace ver como un guerrero o algo así."

Allen se reía mientras se sentaba y se abotonaba la camisa, "bueno, mucha gente te dirá que si buscas a un tipo masculino, estas buscando en el lugar equivocado."

Road sonrió "pues mucha gente se puede ir al infierno. Al final obtuve lo que quería. Gane mi premio."

En un rápido movimiento atrapo a la Noé con la guardia baja y después de un par de movimientos Allen terminó encima de Road, tomándola de las ambas muñecas y poniendo una irónica sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que Road parpadeaba llena de sorpresa y confusión.

"Entonces quien tienen a quien ahora?" Sonrió ampliamente.

Road estaba a punto de protestar, pero se encontró silenciada por un par de labios presionados sobre los suyos. Una aguda ingesta de aire, la relajación, seguida de la sumisión. Las manos de Allen se deslizaron hasta entrelazarse con las de ella. La manera en que Road entrelazo los dedos con Allen fue difícilmente sensual, romántica o algo por el estilo, fue más bien, fuerte, necesitado, egoísta. Cosas que esperarías de una niña que consigue el juguete que tanto deseaba. Ella no quería dejarlo ir, compartirlo o que alguien lo viera. Allen sabía todo esto, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer sobre esto, mas si acaso disfrutar del momento... Quizá con el tiempo pueda hacer algo con su actitud. Hacerla una buena niña. Pero ahora no era el momento.

Allen se alejo un poco, soltó la mano derecha de Road para pasar su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica.

"¿Admiras lo hermosa que soy?" Road sonrió. Ella sabía que Allen diría algo, posiblemente algo romántico, pero ella odia los clichés. Tal vez un día ella lo deje crear el ambiente correcto pero por ahora, ella estaba contenta con la mirada decepcionada de su rostro. Después de un momento, sin embargo, tenía miedo de haber matado el ambiente por completo. Pero para su alivio, él sonrió.

"Podría ser", Allen sonrió, "hasta que abriste la boca"

Road parpadeo sorprendida. Quien habría pensado que Allen podría ser un poco pícaro de vez en cuando. Pero eso lo hacía aun más atractivo. Es como ser dueño de una pieza de una colección, que de hecho es la única en su tipo, lo que lo hace aun más valioso. Ella sonrió.

"Abre la tuya"

Con esto, ella se inclino hacia adelante poniendo sus labios sobre los de él. Naturalmente el objetivo de su "afecto" fue sorprendido con la guardia baja. La sorpresa causo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayo enfrente de su pequeña amante. El beso, naturalmente, se hizo pedazos. Allen, presa del pánico, se alejo de ella y en el proceso cayo de la cama y se golpeó la cabeza. Una ahogada carcajada salió de la cama.

"¡Oh dios!" Road dijo desde debajo de la almohada que cubría su rostro. Salvaje como ella era, sabía que no tenía que hacer mucho ruido en territorio enemigo, pero no había manera de contener su risa. "Eso dolía… no puedo respirar… es tan digno de ti"

Allen se quejo y froto la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie, "divertido, absolutamente hilarante, estoy seguro." Su respuesta llego en forma de una almohada que golpeaba directo en su cara. "Me doy cuenta que somos absolutamente malos creando ambientes románticos", suspiró.

"¿yYquién los necesita?" Decía Road mientras se estiraba y extendía perezosamente en la cama de Allen.

"Bueno, te dan cierta…algo de…" Allen miro a la Noé antes de sonrojarse y mirar a otro lado, "experiencia, por así decirlo…o eso he escuchado"

Road replico: "¿De quién lo escuchaste? ¿Bookman Jr? ¿Con que frecuencia crees que él lo hace?"

Allen abrió la boca, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que de hecho ella tenía algo de razón. Lavi en realidad no tenía ninguna razón por la cual salir y ahora, el hecho de que Road supiera quién era su fuente de información sobre el tema pareciera que es un error.

"Además, la 'experiencia' significa tanto como quieras". La Noé continuó mientras perezosamente se aflojaba el cuello de su blusa "El ambiente, la idea estúpida que tienen las personas de dejar un camino de pétalos de rosa…en realidad la odio…en fin. Nada de eso importa. No cambia la forma en la que alguien se siente por otra persona. Si tú necesitas algo como eso, entonces la persona con la que estas no significa mucho para ti."

Allen se levantó y miró a Road por un momento. Ella sabia más de lo que aparentaba sobre este mundo ¿Es en verdad tan joven como lo aparenta? ¿Qué hacia ella antes de que se conocieran aquel fatídico día en la ciudad que se rebobinaba? Demasiados misterios y pocas respuestas. Los Noé son un misterio para la orden oscura y para la humanidad en general y seguro que él no obtendría nada de ella.

Afortunadamente para Road, esto no le importaba mucho al joven exorcista. Y lo demostró mientras subía a la cama poco a poco.

"Puede que tengas razón", dijo Allen, "Pero también es posible que no sepas de que estás hablando. Creo que ninguno de nosotros sabe qué hacer. Tú, tan joven como eres, y yo, inocente como supuestamente creen que soy…todavía tenemos mucha vida para que sepamos qué hacer en situaciones como estas, pero…"

'_no lo digas…'_ Road pensó para sí misma _'por favor no lo digas. Si lo haces, creo que seré capaz de…' _

"estoy dispuesto a pasar toda mi vida contigo Road", concluyó Allen.

Esa frase llevo a Road a cruzar el limite. Rápidamente tomó las mangas de Allen y se lanzó de nuevo contra sus labios, mientras se odiaba por esto tenía que admitir que cuando Allen dice ese tipo de cosas, cosas que le llegan al corazón, funcionan, y lo hacen como si fuera un hechizo. Por muy sádica, nihilista y enferma que estuviera, incluso su corazón podría ser derretido por ese tipo de palabras dichas por Allen. Su Allen.

El beso era torpe, pero mucha más intenso que los anteriores. Era descuidado y sucio, Road se encontraba un poco incomoda y avergonzada , pues un poco de saliva empezó a correr hasta su barbilla. Todo lo que ella podía hacer, era esperar que él no se diera cuenta de lo horrible que era el beso, pero por dios que se sentía increíble. Todos sus sentidos ardían en llamas, sentía como si una descarga eléctrica fuera de su columna hasta su cerebro. Su corazón latía mas rápido que nunca, se sentía como si fuera a salir de su pecho.

Allen se sentía extraño. Cuando Road empezó él no había hecho ningún movimiento, ¿Cómo es que debía seguir? No estaba muy seguro ¿debía tomar represalias con su lengua? Bueno, él no quería quitarle el encanto al momento y tampoco quería que ella terminara teniendo arcadas por su culpa. ¿Quizá ponerse sobre ella y probar su piel con la boca? Tal vez la asuste o la lastime en el proceso. ¿Tocarla? Aun podía ser muy rápido para eso. Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Bueno, a la chica de piel gris parecía importarle poco, podía ver como lo disfrutaba.

Por el contrario. Eso se estaba convirtiendo en algo demasiado frustrante. 'No es suficiente', pensó ella. El fuego dentro de ella la estaba quemando y el objeto de su afecto hacia poco para alimentarlo. Pero ella no podía hacer nada para pedirle a Allen más, porque si lo hacia él nunca aprendería a darse cuenta de ello, y adema podría hacer la situación muy incómoda. No, ella debía mostrárselo con acciones y no con palabras y por esta vez, ella tomaría el control de la situación.

Lentamente, empezó a empujar a Allen sobre su espalda. Él noto esto y se apresuro para seguirle el ritmo. Ella se acomodo sobre él y se alejo un poco hacia atrás sonriendo. Al principio. Allen estaba confundido por la acción de Road hasta que la miro…y se sorprendió, por decir algo. Ella tenía abierta su blusa dándole una perfecta visión de su pecho desde el ángulo en que se encontraba. Él se sonrojó y cuando estaba a punto de apartar la mirada un par de manos tomaron su cabeza y la mantuvieron en sus lugares.

"No me estoy mostrando ante ti solo para que mires a otro lado", dijo mientras acercaba su cara a la de él "quiero que me veas, que me veas por completo. Al igual que yo…" ella mantuvo su rostro cerca mientras que lentamente desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa de Allen, tan lentamente que él no se dió cuenta de que ella lo hacía, "quiero verte".

Allen se detuvo un momento antes de asentir. Tomando su ejemplo, se puso sobre ella y continúo desabotonándose la camisa.

Allen por fin lo había entendido. Road sonrió cuando vio que el último de los botones fue desabrochado. Ella tiro de la camisa con rapidez, no había tiempo que desperdiciar. Ella había sido paciente tratando de darle a Allen su "ambiente". Pero ahora era tiempo de la acción. Y sin embargo no lo fue, de nuevo, la cicatriz era revelada ante ella. ¿Qué la había causado en primer lugar? ¿Era verdaderamente dolorosa? ¿Pudo haber hecho algo ella para evitar que él la tuviera? no había tiempo para estas preguntas.

Road pensaba en continuar con sus movimientos, pero la repentina sensación de las manos de Allen dándole pequeños y sensuales toques a lo largo de sus costados, la dejo con la guardia baja. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer, ignorarlo? Completamente fuera de lugar esta pregunta. Era un sentimiento nuevo para ella. Es verdad, en ocasiones mientras jugaba con su padre, Tyki o el Conde, ellos le hacían cosquillas en los costados provocándole una estridente risa y retorcerse en el suelo, pero esto era completamente distinto. Por otra parte, ella no fantaseaba con ninguno de los miembros de la "familia", además que suaves y rápidos golpes es algo muy distinto a masajes y sensuales toques.

"A-Allen…" Road se quejó un poco, "¿Qué… estas…"

"No me gustan los espectáculos…"Allen susurró en su oído, soltando un poco de aliento que causó en ella un breve escalofrió. "Así que no participaré en el. Levanta los brazos"

A pesar de que Road se dió cuenta de que el control se le estaba escapando de los dedos, ella hizo lo que él pidió. Ella se sentó y levanto los brazos sobre su cabeza permitiéndole a Allen retirar la blusa, exponiendo su torso al aire frio. Era el turno de Allen de mostrar una sonrisa.

"¿Frio?"

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el pecho y se sonrojo para después cubrirse, después de olvidarse que fue ella quien se mostro ante él, Allen tomo sus manos y suavemente tiró de ella para que dejara mostrar sus senos otra vez. Entonces una corriente de aire frio entro por la ventana y golpeó en el pecho de Road, quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Fue el turno de Allen para ruborizarse.

"eso…fue adorable"

Road se sonrojó fuertemente, "e-estúpido, no digas cosas como es-aaa~s…"

Allen tomo esta oportunidad y soplo en uno de los pechos de Road. Ella solo pudo tomarlo de los hombros mientras que en el rostro de Allen se formaba una sonrisa. "No tenía idea de que fueras tan sensible, especialmente considerando los daños que te he visto recibir" su sonrisa se desvaneció "sabes, si seguimos, esto podría dolerte un poco"

Road, se había apartado un poco, asintió lentamente, haciéndola verse más vulnerable y con la guardia baja.

Allen soplaba entre ambos puntos sensibles de su pecho haciéndola jadear. "Se siente bien si es en ambos lados" Road cerró los ojos y asintió de nuevo mientras soltaba un leve gemido, "Road…no volveré a lastimarte…bueno…tal vez una última vez"

En el poco tiempo que le tomó a Road parpadear ya se encontraba de nuevo bajo Allen, otro beso, no mejores que los anteriores solo que con los papeles invertidos. La mayor de los Noé se habría reído fuertemente de haber podido, ahora sabía lo que Allen sentía antes. Pero la idea de reír fue sacada de su mente tan pronto sintió como una mano enguantada bajaba por su vientre…'¿guantes?'

La mano de Road se apodero de la muñeca de la mano intrusa "¿por que llevas esto?"

Allen parpadeó, acercó o su mano izquierda y la miro por un segundo: "Bueno…es…tu sabes…esa mano"

"Honestamente crees que me importa?" Road gruño mientras le quitaba el guante de la mano. Hizo una pausa y miro la mano. Es verdad, era horrible. Negra y con una extraña textura áspera. La mano llena de amor para los akumas, la salvación para muchos de ellos, esa sagrada mano que lo ha salvado en tantas ocasiones… era horrible, pero fue de las cosas más bellas que ella había visto. Ella besó la palma y después mordisqueo suavemente el dedo índice, "Si me vas a tocar…entonces" se sonrojó de nuevo para deleite de Allen, "e-entonces…entonces tócame"

Allen sonrió de nuevo, "Eres tan linda" Road se estremeció y cerró los ojos, "Pero si es o que realmente quieres…" se inclino y susurró en su oído "te daré lo que quieras"

Una vez más Allen llevo su mano al más preciado lugar de Road, haciéndola retorcerse un poco y mirarlo con necesidad "e-entonces…"

Cualquier demanda que ella tuviera se perdió con el fuerte gemido que soltó cuando la mano de Allen se deslizo por su hendidura. Allen nunca la había visto tan adorable, en ninguna situación, en ningún otro momento, sin importar lo que llevase puesto. Esta era la Road más hermosa. Cuando todas las paredes cayeron, cuando todo lo que había eran ellos dos juntos, nadie más en el mundo ni entre ellos ni a su alrededor, sin fachadas ni falsedades, cuando todo había sido despojado hasta la piel. Ella era solo una pequeña y adorable niña sin cuidado en el mundo.

Una vez más Road trato de dejarle saber sus demandas, pero fue muy lenta. Esta vez, grito cuando un dedo la penetro. Era una sensación que nunca había sentido- la interacción entre la fisiología de un Noé y la inocencia fue evidente durante la penetración. Para su sorpresa no fue el horrible dolor que estaba dispuesta a soportar por el bien de Allen. Era más como…un hormigueo. Un zumbido que a travesó todo su cuerpo y golpeó directamente a su cerebro. Fue maravilloso. Ella sintió cuando lenta y cuidadosamente Allen empezó a sacar e introducir su dedo dentro de ella. Él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía y esto lo demostraba, ya que él se había tomo su tiempo para experimentar. Habría sido agradable si Road fuera una persona paciente. Así que ella le dejo saber lo que pensaba cuando tomo a Allen por la cintura y comenzó a hurgar de una manera frustrada.

"Esto…es lo que quiero. ¿Lo entiendes querido?"

Allen parpadeo mientras estaba en estado de shock para después inclinarse y susurrar al oído de su amante, "Bueno, dije que te daría lo que fuera…"él desabrocho sus pantalones, "que tú…" quitó la ropa interior de Road, dejándola solo con la falda "quieras"

"Eres…realmente malo en esto" Road lanzó una risa forzada.

Ahí fue cuando Allen lo vio. Miedo. Esta sería la primera vez para ambos. Allen trato de ser una persona comprensiva, pero nunca pensó en lo que una mujer pudiera sentir ahora, y mucho menos una niña. Él no podía comprender como se sentiría con todo esto así que se detuvo por completo, mientras que ella lo miraba confundida.

"Si no quieres hacer esto…si quieres regresar, este es el momento. Si llegamos más lejos, no seré capaz de detenerme hasta el final", dijo Allen mientras que con su mano rozaba la mejilla de su amante, "por lo que he escuchado, esto va a doler y con tu sensibilidad…"

Road lo detuvo y puso su mano sobre la mano que Allen tenía en su rostro, "Allen…Dios, me odiare por lo que estoy a punto de decir, realmente lo hare…pero…por ti, soy capaz de soportar cualquier dolor…así que… continua y prométeme que no te detendrás. Además, dejarme la falda puesta, me hace sentir sexy."

Allen hizo una pausa. Se sorprendió de lo madura que era Road, para él estaba bien. Además de que la palpitante erección que estaba bajo su ropa interior era una buena motivación. Se agacho y dejo salir su longitud de los confines en donde se encontraba. Road bajo la mirada hacia esta. Nunca había visto una, a pesar de las sugerencias, Road nunca tomo un baño con su padre, empezando quizá por el complejo que tiene de que su cuerpo está muy poco desarrollado. Sus sentimientos estaban entremezclados hasta que recordó lo que seguía y no pudo evitar retorcerse un poco.

"Road?"

"Dije que no te detuvieras", dijo ella. Había duda en su voz, una clara señal de miedo. Pero independientemente de eso, también hubo en ella determinación. Ella quería continuar y Allen estaba seguro que si no continuaba jamás lo perdonaría.

Allen asintió y respiró. Road hizo lo mismo mientras que Allen empujaba lentamente dentro de ella.

Road, quien había tomado un respiro profundo, sintió un dolor en sus pulmones ya que no pudo evita otra ingesta aguda de aire. Pudo sentir como Allen se estremecía mientras empujaba más adentro, ella solamente podía contener la respiración. Para Allen la sensación fue increíble. Road tenía un cuerpo pequeño por lo que estaba realmente estrecha. Realmente tuvo que empujar e incluso se tuvo que apoyar en los hombros de Road para no deslizarse de nuevo hacia atrás.

"A-aaaah~…"

Una vez que Allen llego a la pared se vio forzado a detenerse. Road fue capaz de dejar salir el aliento en un pequeño gemido que fue más como un chillido. De nuevo, Allen la encontraba extrañamente adorable. Cuando ella notó que Allen se había detenido, le lanzo una mirada. Ella estaba impaciente, irritada y exigía mas.

Ahora sabiendo lo sensible que es Road, el exorcista sabía lo que tal fuerza podía causar en ella. Así que tomo la decisión más apropiada para esa situación, él puso sus brazos alrededor de los pequeños hombros de Road, la beso profundamente y empujo directamente a través de la barrera.

Como lo predijo, ella gritó. Quizá no dolió tanto como cuando sus garras rasgaron su pecho, pero por dios el dolor era horrible y terriblemente incomodo. Ella creyó que podría soportarlo, pero esto es algo que no había previsto. Después de unos segundos, su grito desapareció igual que el dolor. Allen se inclino hacia atrás, estaba jadeando un poco.

"Creo…que podría odiarte por esto" dijo Road con la voz quebrada "Enserio, la próxima vez yo voy arriba"

Allen no pudo evitar reír, "Somos absolutamente malos tratando de mantener el ambiente correcto"

"No lo necesitamos", Road murmuró, "a propósito, te detuviste."

"Pero pensé que…"

"Pensaste como un idiota, continua."

Y así lo hizo.

Allen lentamente empezó a mover sus caderas en un ritmo constante, ganado ocasionalmente un gemido proveniente de la chica que se encontraba debajo de él. Ambos fueron pronto consientes de todo lo que su cuerpo sentía. El brillo del sudor, la sensación de piel sobre piel (Allen no pudo evitar notar lo suave de la piel de Road, lo agradable que era al tacto), y sin duda de la sensación del exorcista de blancos cabellos dentro de la pequeña Noé. Las sensaciones fueron creciendo conforme Allen continuaba moviéndose dentro y fuera de Road, cosa que ella no podía dejar de saborear.

Allen hundió su cara en el cuello de Road para empezar a succionar. Ella se quedo sin aliento por la sorpresa y rápidamente puso sus brazo alrededor del cuello de Allen, empujándolo cada vez más cerca de ella, lo quería más cerca, que su tacto no terminara nunca. Ella empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de las de él. Ella lo quería tan profundo como le fuera posible.

"A-Allen", gimió, "¡Oh!, Allen…"

Allen no respondió. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Qué podría decir? No, su cuerpo transmitirá todo lo que él quiera decir. Allen utilizó su brazo izquierdo para tomar el brazo derecho de Road mientras que continuaba empujando hacia adentro y hacia fuera, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. Tomando su tiempo. Poniendo atención a cada una de las reacciones que lograba. Los pequeños toques que hizo mientras recorría con su lengua el cuello de Road o los toques que hizo mientras recorría su pecho y costados. Cada ruido que ella emitía era felicidad para él, sensación que incluso era mejor que lo que pueda sentir estando dentro de ella. Él sabía que era capaz de quitar un poco de la frialdad del corazón de aquella chica y convertirlo en un pequeño gemido. Ese sentimiento le gustaba y quería más.

Road oró para que Allen no se diera cuenta del pequeño hilo de sangre que salía de su interior. Ella sabía que Allen entraría en pánico, le preguntaría si estaba herida, detendría todo para asegurarse si estaba bien. Y ella suspiraría, lo llamaría idiota, le diría que continuara, sería una gran molestia. Para ella, esa sangre significa mucho. Allen había tomado algo que jamás se arrepentiría de haber dejado ir. La sangre significa su unión. Él era de ella ahora, de ella y nadie más.

Mientras seguía Allen podía sentir como si un edificio presionara contra él y el aumento de los gemidos y chillidos de Road mostraban que ella también lo sentía.

"Road" jadeó, "yo…quiero…"

"Más fuerte" susurró antes de que él pudiera continuar, "más rápido, más profundo… lo que sea tan solo hazlo"

Allen simplemente asintió . Su ritmo empezó a aumentar igual que la fuerza con la que embestía contra de ella. Él empezó a hacer exactamente lo que ella dijo: más fuerte, más rápido, más profundo. Él estaba perdiendo el control, sus instintos primarios estaban empezando a tomar el relevo. Fue entonces cuando se agacho y de nuevo empezó a devastar el cuello de Road.

"¡Nnngh, aaaah~!"

Road no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que causaban sus gemidos y chillidos sobre el chico. Pero... ¿cómo podía saber el efecto que le causaban sus atenciones sobre su piel ? Perdida entre toda esa pasión, ella abrió su boca y mordió el hombro de Allen. Para su deleite, ella fue recompensada con un gemido. Pero ¿habrá escuchado bien? ¿Le habrá gustado? Curiosa decidió morder más fuerte, hasta que sintió que atravesaba la piel. Y allí estaba. Ese fuerte sabor metálico, el sabor que ella tanto deseaba. La sangre de Allen Walker. Ella no tuvo que tomarla sin permiso esta vez, ella se la había ganado y él le permitió hacerlo.

'Gracias, Allen Walker'

"R-Road", Allen gruño, su movimiento había perdido ritmo, ahora simplemente estaban llenos de necesidad, deseo, pasión. Él había comenzado a simplemente a golpear dentro de ella, con lo que se acercaba cada vez más al final, "Yo…yo tengo que…"

"No, no lo harás"

Allen miro a Road con sorpresa antes de que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas empujando sus caderas contra las de él tan fuerte como pudo. Él la miro confundido y entonces recordó su promesa.

No te detengas.

Entonces continúo entrando y saliendo de ella tan fuerte como pudo, acercándolos cada vez más al clímax.

Entonces ella lo alcanzo primero.

"A-Allen…" Road gimió mientras abrazaba a Allen, "!Te amo!"

Eso fue todo lo que Allen pudo manejar. Y con una gran embestida final, liberó todo dentro de ella. Un chorro y después otro y otro y otro. Allen no podía dejar de embestirla cada vez que depositaba su semilla dentro de ella.

Road soltó a Allen y cayó de espaldas en la cama, jadeando mientras lidiaba con su propio orgasmo, además comenzaba a sentir como la caliente eyaculación de Allen la llenaba. En realidad era satisfactorio. Sobre todo porque significaba que ella era tan suya como él lo era de ella. Ella comenzó a reír cuando sintió como empezó a salir un poco de semen de su interior, además de que sentía como Allen no se detenía y seguía moviendose.

"Es…es mucho" sonrió. La mirada en el rostro de Allen no tenia precio. Ella pudo notar que lucía tan contento, tan feliz, tan…bueno, orgásmico. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, miró a Road quien solo pudo sonreír y frotarse el vientre, "¿Has estado aguantándote, no?"

"¿pues…que mas podía hacer?" Allen jadeó antes de inclinarse y besar profundamente a su amante en la boca. Poco a poco salió de ella permitiendo que el exceso de semen saliera. Allen estuvo así durante bastante tiempo, hasta que entre las piernas de Road se formo una pequeña alberca, "tú…dijiste que me amabas"

Road se sonrojó y miro hacia otro lado. "bueno…eso fue…el calor del momento. Quiero decir, no es como si…"

Las palabras de Road fueron cortadas por una boca que cubrió la suya. Ella soltó un ligero gemido en el beso que Allen le había dado. Ella gimió cuando los labios que se encontraban sobre los de ella se alejaron.

"yo también te amo" sonrió hacia ella, "y siempre lo hare"

Road hizo una pausa. Ella lentamente pasó su mano sobre la marca de mordida en el hombro de Allen, limpiando un poco de sangre para después lamerla de sus dedos. Fue una de las cosas más eróticas que Allen hubiera visto en toda su vida.

"Es bueno escucharlo. Hey!...pero que estas…"

Para sorpresa de Road Allen había tomado una de sus piernas la cual uso para atraerla a su cuerpo. Él sonrió de una manera que ella jamás había visto. "¿No prometí que no me detendría?"

Road hizo una pausa, sonrió y se abrazo de nuevo al cuello de Allen "¿crees poder hacerlo?"

"¿y tú?"

"en ese caso…continua, Allen Walker"

"tus deseos son ordenes…Road Camelot"

"Te amo"

"Yo te amo también"

Nota del traductor:

En verdad siento tanto no haber podido actualizar antes, y pues aprovechando este receso escolar decidí comenzar este capítulo el viernes, y pues apenas hoy lo termine. Aun así ya comencé el capitulo 13 y espero no tardar tanto como con este.


	13. Chapter 13

Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino

Esta es una traducción de "Blood" escrita por Strikerflame2

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

No fue nada placentero ser enviado a los calabozos de la sede la Orden Oscura. Allen estaba molesto por el hecho de que hubiera un calabozo en primer lugar. El lugar al que llamaba 'hogar', al lugar al que podía pertenecer, ¿tenía una prisión? Que frustrante. Por lo menos tenía a Timcanpy como apoyo. Incluso Timcanpy había crecido más que él. Un cambio extraño, pro para nada desagradable ya que dejaba a Allen apoyarse en otra cosa que no fueran esos muros de piedra-

Los eventos de la rama de Norte América fueron desastrosos. El incidente de Alma Karma dejo el cuartel destruido, ha mucha gente muerte- Allen envió a Alma y a Kanda a un lugar lejano para que no pudieran ser molestados, pero esto lo dejo extenuado.

De nuevo, él era el traidor, De nuevo, preguntas que no podía responder. De nuevo, la moral de la Orden Oscura era cuestionada. Y esto no le gustaba.

Habían pasado pocos días. Él tenía sus propios secretos para guardar y ninguno de los superiores tenía que enterarse de ellos. Consciente de esto, Allen había rechazado comida tras comida, para así tratar de evitar sueros de la verdad o cualquier sustancia extraña que le pudieran poner a la comida. Un metabolismo rápido, un apetito voraz, y una actitud desafiante no se mezclan bien dejando al chico realmente irritado. Como sea, en un rato su irritación desapareció. Sus únicos visitantes eras las breves entregas de alimentos y alguien que bajaba de vez en cuando para realizar las mismas preguntas que él no responde.

Extraña a sus amigos.

Extraña a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Extraña la cocina de Jerry.

Extraña a Road.

Road.

De nuevo, su papel en la guerra había sido borroso. Ella lo había acompañado a seguir a los apóstoles en la cruzada para traer al catorceavo, sin embargo ella lo había apoyado cuando estaba en el interior de los recuerdos de Kanda y una vez mas lo ayudo a evitar que su mente se perdiera. Por otra parte, ella era egoísta. Quizá solo habría sido otra forma de jugar con él un poco más. Todo el tiempo que paso con la pequeña Noé no le h ayudado mucho a entenderla.

Mientras estaba sentado en la celda junto a su golem, limitado con sellos como es usual, no pudo evitar pensar en que estaría haciendo ella. ¿Sabría ella de su situación? ¿Estaría ella evitándolo por el bien del Conde? ¿Dónde estaba su mente durante todo esto? Suspiró y dejo caer todo su peso contra Timpcanpy, solo que estaba…extrañamente suave.

Y chillón.

D

E

T

E

N

T

E

Las letras fueron deletreadas a toda prisa en su espalda, probablemente con un dedo. Allen sabía que Timcanpy no tenia dedos como para contar y mucho menos para recorrer uno a lo largo de su columna.

Se inclino y miro hacia atrás. Y se encontró con un peinado de punta que le era muy familiar. No se encontró con una sonrisa, fue más bien un puchero muy conocido.

P

E

S

A

D

O

Allen frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue rápidamente detenido por una pequeña mano gris. La Noé puso un dedo en sobre su s labios y con la cabeza indico en dirección a la puerta.

Cierto, pensó él, los guardias. Supongo que fue suficientemente obvio.

El chico de cabello blanco asintió y la chica quito su mano y por fin su rostro mostro una sonrisa.

M

E

E

X

T

R

A

Ñ

A

S

T

E

?

Allen ahogo una sonrisa y rodo los ojos antes de asentir. El pensó que simplemente quería alimentar su ego- La verdad es que no le importaba, mas sin embargo era cierto, él la extrañaba. No solo su presencia, como la de hace unos pocos días, pero su compañía. Hace pocos días el vivió mucho alboroto y mucho caos también, han pasado demasiadas cosas como para estar con ella. Era más simple estar en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo. Esto, sin embargo, era estar juntos. Algo que ciertamente él perdió.

B

I

E

N

Road sonrío. Lo podía hacer. Ella tenía cierto poder en este momento. Ella había elegido su espalda como un tablero de escritura y lo había hecho deliberadamente- Para verla, tenía que estirar su cuello.

Él no podía responder verbalmente o podría alertar a los guardias de su presencia y él no podría alcanzar su espalda con el único brazo que tenia libre. Poniéndolo un poco molesto, porque lo limitaba a verla, no podía escuchar su voz, le dejaba a ella el poder de elegir la manera en la que se comunicarían. Seguro se sentía bien tener tanto poder.

Allen, sin embargo, se mantuvo ajeno a esto. Él estaba feliz. Su compañía era suficiente para él. Su ostro sonriente y el sentir su toque en la espalda eran como un oasis en un desierto abrazador. Una pequeña tregua con poca comodidad y de corta duración. Pero no había nada de qué quejarse. El tomaría todo el abuso, el hambre de poder, la convivencia con pequeñas ratas, por este pequeño descanso de su dura realidad.

C

U

A

N

T

O

?

Demasiado. Allen se dio la vuelta completamente y puso su dedo en la frente de la pequeña niña. Su confusa mirada valdría la pena después de que comenzó a trazar las letras.

N

O

M

U

C

H

O

De nuevo Road hizo un puchero. Rápidamente presiono su dedo en la mejilla de Allen para trazar su mensaje.

M

E

N

T

I

R

O

S

O

Un espíritu competitivo había estallado en los dos. Ahora el cuello de Road era el siguiente.

E

S

V

E

R

D

A

D

Pecho de Allen

M

A

L

O

Estomago de Road

P

E

Q

U

E

Ñ

A

De regreso en la mejilla de Allen

O

U

C

H

Allen sonrió con un poco de astucia. Road había mostrado una señal de debilidad que incluso echaba de menos. Si no la aprovechaba, perdería su ventaja. Trazo con su dedo hasta llegar a su cintura.

O

L

O

H

I

C

E

?

Esto la golpeo. Ella se había quedado atrás. La batalla se estaba yendo a un lugar que no esperaba y el arrogante adolescente con una encantadora sonrisa la estaba ganando. Ella necesitaba un impulso, necesitaba moverse rápidamente. Ella bajo sus manos.

M M

A A

S S

T T

E E

V V

A A

L L

E E

Allen parpadeo sorprendido. Se las arreglo para no retorcerse mientras trazaba con sus dedos al frente de sus muslos, pero ahí estaba el con una mirada confundida. Ella sonrió y después continúo.

O O

S S

I I

N N

O O

Hay ciertos hechos en la vida normal de un chico de 15 años. Ellos tienen tendencias traviesas. Se frustran rápidamente. Se enorgullecen de sus habilidades. Tocamientos inapropiados tienen efectos sobre ellos.

Allen ya no uso su mano para trazar letras, si no que lentamente paso su mano para tocar la suave mejilla de la chica de piel gris para después acariciarla suavemente.

"¿o si no que?" su boca se abrió hablo pero sin voz, pero con un gran volumen- La pregunta no era lo que ella iba a hacer si no como lo iba a hacer- Pero aun así el quería 'escuchar´ su respuesta, independientemente de cómo 'hablara'. El juego se había convertido en un reto. Allen había perdido de vista quien iba ganando y quien perdiendo. Ahora su mirada se centraba más en la chica que tenía en frente quien se había convertido ahora en el centro de su atención. Respondiendo al igual que él, moviendo deliberadamente lentamente sus labios. No era la respuesta que Allen esperaba. Pero no pudo quejarse.

"te…"

"lo…"

"mostrare."

La distancia entre los dos desapareció rápidamente, hacia ya algún tiempo, hacia ya mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo ese tiempo termino con un hábil y rápido movimiento. Esto pudo tener un interesante proceso que Allen decidió ignorar para poner atención en el pequeño cuerpo que en ese momento se presionaba contra el suyo y que al igual se encontraban presionando con los suyos. Era preferible pensar en este momento.

El brazo izquierdo de Allen fue rápidamente presionado contra su torso debido a sus ataduras. Esto frustro a Road por diversas razones. No podía quitar la parte superior de la ropa de Allen para ser capaz de disfrutar parte de su deliciosa carne. Los de que los sellos y vendajes crean cierta distancia entre ella y la calidez de su amante. Además de que no podía sentir el cosquilleo causado por la inocencia de aquel brazo sagrado. Ahora ella tendrá que arreglárselas.

Unas suaves y grises manos acariciaron las mejillas de Allen para después deslizarse a través de sus brazos y costados hasta terminar en sus muslos, lugar en el que descansaron mientras que su dueña arrastraba su beso desde la mejilla hasta el cuello, la clavícula. Profundizando cada vez más, pasando sobre el brazo atado y el torso cubierto. Poco a poco deslizo sus manos sobre el dobladillo de sus pantalones. Ella fue capaz de escuchar un gruñido cuando los tomo y comenzó a bajarlos poco a poco, tirando de ellos con un poco de fuerza para que no volvieran a su lugar.

Allen estaba un poco curioso de cómo Road planeaba "mostrárselo", considerando que ella no era la persona más tranquila a la hora de demostrar sus deseos y en este momento el silencio era sin duda la clave. Sin mencionar un par de movimientos torpes causados por culpa de las ataduras y los sellos. Él no estaba preparado para la idea de que un par de labios cubrían ahora su alargado miembro.

Road no tenía experiencia en la acción en la que se encontraba ahora. Ella tenía una pequeña idea y por un poco de lo logica de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo lo que podía hacer era seguir moviéndose como lo hacía y observar las reacciones del chico. Un movimiento de su lengua parecía lo mejor. Ella sonreiría si esto no le causaba algo a Allen, así que simplemente continuo moviendo su lengua lentamente desde la base hasta el punto de la erección de Allen, provocado que el exorcista se estremeciera y empezara a jadear.

Allen maldijo su restringido brazo mientras colocaba su mano libre sobre el cabello de Road. Estaba muy irritado, siendo incapaz de hacer algo con su mano cuando él no quería nada más que tocar, sentir, colocar su mano en cualquier lugar del cuerpo que pudiera alcanzar y darle tanto placer innegable. Ahora tendría que arreglárselas- Aunque al final, no le importaba en verdad lo que haría con sus manos, todo lo que quería en esos momentos era que la pequeña creatura frente a él continuara lo que estaba haciendo.

Road continuo con su tarea, introduciendo aquel órgano aun mas hondo en su boca mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba una bolsa que se encontraba bajo de él. Le gustaba los cortados sonidos emitidos por su amante, ella no pudo evitar ponerse feliz cuando la mano que yacía en su cabeza ahora se encontrada entre los dientes de su propietario para así evitar hacer más ruido. Ahora mismo alertar a los guardias seria una sentencia de muerte. ¿Una Noé entre sus piernas, haciéndole sexo oral…mientras se tocaba? De hecho, la mano libre de Road se encontraba bajo su falda mientras que se deslizaba suavemente s lo largo de su propio sexo. No podía negarse que este acto era realmente excitante para ella. Los sonidos y reacciones de si cada vez más sumiso amante era parte de esto pero la otra parte era la sensación de poder sobre él. Ella tenía el control de su placer y él no tenía ninguno sobre su cuerpo, ni siquiera podía alcanzarla. Era demasiado como para no hacer nada al respecto, lo que hizo que empezara a tocarse.

El pacer fue constante mientras que Road continuaba con su tarea. Y no era solo el placer que despertaba en ella, sino también el que él despertaba en ella. Y cada una de las acciones de Road lo ponía…extrañamente excitado. Él no podía imaginar claramente el porqué, pero tampoco es como si le importara. Fuera lo que fuera, la sensación de su boca a lo largo de su pene era aun más increíble. Allen se maldijo en silencio al sentir el orgasmo cerca. No quería que esto terminara. Quería más. Quería que continuara todo el tiempo que pudiera pero sabía que el mejor momento sería el peor pues sería la señal del final. Y al mismo tiempo, el lo quería. El quería que ella sintiera la único que él podía darle y usar esa sustancia…si se atreve a pensar así, para marcarla- llámalo naturaleza masculina o lo que sea, él estaba lleno de abrumador deseo de posesión mientras se acercaba su clímax.

Y entonces sucedió. Con un gran control, una fuerte succión y un impulso repentino, ambos lograron un orgasmo simultáneo.

Road se estremeció profundamente mientras sentía su orgasmo extenderse por su cuerpo mientras que la semilla de Allen llenaba su boca, a lo largo de su lengua hasta llegar a su garganta. Era una sensación extraña. Tal vez fue porque su orgasmo realzo todas su sensaciones, pero la extraña sensación de. Sin duda la sensación era más agradable que el sabor. Y sin darse cuenta, ella encontró esta experiencia totalmente agradable.

El orgasmo de Allen había sido intenso. No fue la misma sensación a cuando esta unido más íntimamente con su amada Noé. Esta sensación era totalmente nueva y es una que no puede ser ignorada. En cierta manera, era más erótico. Ella voluntariamente había tomado su endurecido miembro como si fuera la parte más frágil del cuerpo y llevándolo a alturas totalmente inconmensurables. El realmente se había asombrado de lo potente que fue su clímax. Y entonces…

Road se inclino hacia atrás lo suficiente como para tragarse la evidencia de todo lo sucedido. Lanzo a Allen una astuta sonrisa, su mirada lucio clara.

Ella bajo la cabeza de nuevo.


End file.
